Influence
by Jish
Summary: Luke, now close to finishing his first year in high school, begins to reflect on his life. He has changed, and he is proud. But everybody still has their "stuff," as both his sisters once said. Luke is no exception. He has his stuff, but he doesn't let it interfere with his life. In fact, he makes it a part of his life. But, he's not quite ready to move to the next step. Complete.
1. Musings

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Modern Family.**

**A/N: So, it's been a while. I have recently fallen in love with Modern Family and I have seen all of seasons 1-4. Anyway, I also became intrigued with Luke's character. I just image him so different on the inside, and I think I can make many of the ideas I have for Luke-centric stories work.**

**Also, please review!**

**Here it is:**

**Influence (Chapter 1)-Musings**

I wonder how he did it. It's not like it's easy to keep something about yourself so hidden for so many years. How did he stay so strong? Well, I guess he did have my mother as support. But, he didn't really have my grandfather.

But, that's not to say Grandpa didn't love him. Hell no! He loved the crap out of him! He just wanted him to stay safe and happy.

But, who am I kidding? Compared to my situation, Uncle Mitchell's isn't as bad. That's not to say it was easy. I've already gone through that. But at least he _likes_ people.

I, well, like nobody.

I think it's easier for people to accept a gay person easier than an asexual person. Because, with a gay person, they have the same urges, just not for the "norm" gender. But with asexual people, they can't relate, at least on such an intimate level. A lot of my friends say they lost their virginity already (I happen to think they're talking crap), and I try to act interested. But...I can't.

"Luke?" Dad asks me. He looks at me with so much pride. And...I like it. He's always been proud of me, but not he has a reason to be proud. I got straight A's last semester, and I did on the second-to-last report card of this semester.

This actually takes me back to last summer, when I had to go to summer school for failing Pre-Algebra. I was so distracted by my orientation (or lack, thereof?) that I completely spaced in class. Over the summer, Alex helped me learn everything (I swear, she should be a college professor or something) and I even got a year ahead in an online course during the Summer after Pre-Algebra. Now, I'm getting an A in 10th grade math, even though I'm only a freshman.

"Yeah, dad?" I ask him, not taking my eyes off the road in front of me. I like to look at the scenery when people drive.

"I just want to tell you again how proud I am of you. You really have come a long way in school. You've even inspired your sister to go back to school. Not only that, Luke, you have matured so much. Your mother and I...we're just lucky to have a son like you." Dad says, focusing on the road once again.

"Thank you, Dad. I'm lucky to have you and Mom as my parents. I love you both so much." I say, and then we stop. No need to get all mushy and gross.

When we get home, I carry my backpack upstairs and avoid that freaking step. I go to my room and close the door. I turn on the fan and just lie there, wondering what to do.

Right now, I just want to nap. Today was more exhausting that it usually is. The bullies were at full force today.

But I will always defend my family, no matter what. Nobody messes with Manny. Though he's technically my step-uncle, he's like a brother to me.

Not only were they ragging on him about his poetry and clothes, they started talking about Mitchell, and being his step-brother, Manny didn't take it too kindly.

I feel so bad for him. He's really great at ignoring them (Manny even asked me in the past not to interfere) but they started to get physical and that's where I had to step in. I didn't throw a punch. When I got there, they kind of just backed down.

I...have a reputation. I've gotten into a few fights, some defending Manny, some defending my Uncle, even some defending myself. Amazingly, I've never really been caught.

This is one of the reasons why I'm glad Alex is still here at the school, as a senior. First, Alex never butts into my business unless I specifically ask her to. She knows what it's like to have your older sister help fight your battles for you. But, she helps me keep things from Mom and Dad. She's like my go-to alibi in case I ever need one. Not only that, she can vouch for me at school and say I was attacked first, though the other students know the truth.

I wonder what changed within me. Maybe it's just my acceptance of my own asexuality. I can't even think of another reason; that one alone gives me enough pride because I can accept it. It makes me strong like my Uncle.

I've debated talking to him about this. I mean, it is supposed to be this hard to come out to a gay relative? Maybe. Definitely.

I'm just not ready to come out yet. Nobody knows, and it's going to stay that way until I am good and ready.

**A/N: Such a short chapter! I know, I know. But I have tons of things to write in as I go along, so don't worry. How do you guys like my interpretation of end-of-freshman-year Luke? This is the first kind of Luke-centric story I've seen. And, if it turns out well, I have tons more ideas to play around with. Also, don't forget to review!**


	2. Reflections of the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Modern Family.**

**A/N: Nothing really, this time. I just like all the ideas I have for Luke in my mind. The thing is, they're little ideas and I don't know how to connect them. Sometimes, my mind wanders to the character in a completely different scenario, or doing the opposite of what I originally intended. It's becoming more difficult to organize my ideas and it's sometimes discouraging. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Also, please review!**

I wonder what changed within me. Maybe it's just my acceptance of my own asexuality. I can't even think of another reason; that one alone gives me enough pride because I can accept it. It makes me strong like my Uncle.

I've debated talking to him about this. I mean, it is supposed to be this hard to come out to a gay relative? Maybe. Definitely.

I'm just not ready to come out yet. Nobody knows, and it's going to stay that way until I am good and ready.

**Influence (Chapter 2)-Reflections of the Past**

That was a nice nap. I wish I can recall some of the dreams I've had. I really like to sleep; I like to dream, especially when I'm stressed. When I'm stressed, I have many dreams, some relatively normal and/or realistic, and some pretty out there.

I reach for the stand next to me and feel for my phone. I press a button and the light hurts my eyes. I close one and look at the time. 6:32 PM. It's actually pretty early still. Too bad I can't fall back asleep. 

I set my phone down and wonder what to do. I don't want to play any game, I don't have much homework to do. I have some Algebra 2 problems, but I can do those tomorrow at school. In the end, I decide to turn on the TV and hope there's something good on my favorite channel.

Nope.

"Ahh!" I groan out loud, wishing to be asleep or remembering a dream or thinking of something to do. I've just been in a mental slump lately. And it's not because of my revelation. Lately, I've become indifferent to everything, except family and homework. I've been distancing myself from the few actual friends I have (though the word "actual" may not even fit). Overall, I would consider myself miserable.

But why?

I really have no reason to be miserable. I have a great family, my grades are excellent, my family has nice living conditions, and I accept myself. Is it because I'm keeping a secret?

Maybe.

But all in all, I'm not miserable. Not in the slightest; I'm just missing something. I hope I can find it soon.

I decide to head downstairs, where Alex and Haley are watching a movie on TV, each with a bowl of popcorn.

I like seeing them like this. It makes me happy to know that my sisters really do care about each other and spend time with each other, instead of truly hating each other like some of my peers (I hesitate to use "friend") and their siblings do.

It reminds me of that time on New Year's Eve last year, when I had this girl Becca over and Manny had Joyce and my sisters were babysitting. It's funny because I knew exactly what my sisters were thinking, that I was going to try to do stuff with Becca. I even played along by saying I wanted to make out with her. So, I told Becca the plan and she played along. We never kissed, never hugged, just talked because we were actually setting up Manny and Joyce (who was nervous to go alone).

After that night, I thought maybe I should try to make myself like someone. Then came...Simone. I'll admit, I felt something toward her. I thought me and her would get along. I consider it a "pre-crush," and that was good enough for me to attempt something. So, I had Dad take me to the mall to help me get with her, but it fell out. And I'm glad. I definitely did not have a crush on her.

I wonder though, who will I have a crush on? Who will I fall in love with? Just because I'm asexual doesn't mean I don't have the need for companionship, the need to love and be loved.

I don't think it will be limited to gender. Honestly, I can fall in love with anyone. What would I be then? Asexual, but bi-emotional? I guess, but I want to wait until I'm in college to worry about stuff like that. I'm fifteen already and almost at the end of my freshman year, and I only have three years left of high school. I want to enjoy it while I can.

Thinking about all this makes me think of Stella. I really wish we had a pet. With a pet, I would never really be lonely. I kind of wish that Grandpa Frank would have left Scout with us. Not only would we all love him, Mom would be happier too. I can tell Mom feels empty inside because we're all growing up. Scout pulled at her strings and he would give Mom some stability in her life.

"Hey guys." I say to Haley and Alex, who turn around and smile. "Watcha watching?"

"We don't know. We just flipped the channel and started watching. It's not too interesting." Haley says, grabbing some popcorn from the bowl.

"I see. Where're mom and dad?" I ask, stealing some popcorn from Alex's bowl.

"They went out with Grandpa and Gloria because Manny has a 'date' and Baby Joe is with Cam and Mitch." Alex says, slapping my hand as I reach for more popcorn.

"Oh." I guess that means no homemade dinner tonight. Luckily, there's still some leftover lasagna from a couple of nights ago.

I heat up the lasagna in the microwave and I prepare a glass of chocolate milk with some extra salt. I gotta say, that girl Manny liked was really on to something with that, especially when some milk gets caught on what few hairs I have on my upper lip. I lick it off and taste the salt.

Usually, we eat together as a family, and we have common family banter. Dad usually says Gil Thorpe beat him in something (which is totally unfair; something incredibly unlucky always happens to Dad to cause him to lose; we all know Dad is the better realtor), Mom tries to comfort Dad (though he shouldn't need it!), and Haley and Alex have their own side-conversation.

Me, on the other hand, I try to make things interesting. Like that one time during breakfast when I was playing my video game I dipped my chin and mouth into my cereal and drank it while I played. That was pretty cool, honestly. Then there was that other time Dad and I tried to make self-flipping pancakes and it worked!

But right now, there's really no atmosphere. At times like this, I usually think about certain scenarios happening to me and just having them play out in my mind. Oftentimes I picture coming out to any member of my family, and they mostly end up well. I never imagine it going badly because I don't think it will, and I just wouldn't be able to get through it.

Sometimes, though, I imagine telling my late friend, Walt. I really do miss him. I'll admit, I was trying to ignore my pain when he died, but Mom and Dad helped me understand and accept my feelings. They let me grief without pushing me. I imagine him smiling and telling me that I'll still grow up to me a nice, successful, happy, family man.

After finishing my food, I decide to try to go back to sleep. Knowing my luck, I'm going to have hell to pay for stepping in on Manny's behalf. That guy who was bothering him is just a bully, and he likes to target people he doesn't think can, or will, fight back. The thing with that guy is though that he doesn't know when to give up. He knows Manny won't change and doesn't care what he has to say. He knows I won't stop defending my family.

I fall asleep thinking about one more scenario:

If only I had a handball earlier...

**A/N: I'll admit, I really had nothing for this chapter. I know exactly what I want for Chapter 3, but I didn't know how to build up to it at all. But I think I did a decent job of relating my characterization of Luke to his canon events of the show. Also, don't forget to review!**

**Before I forget, I would like to thank all the reviewers so far. It means a lot to hear how much you guys liked Chapter 1 and I hope what I have in store will live up to your expectations. Thank you all once again.**


	3. Circular Attention

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Modern Family.**

**A/N: I know it's been a while. I've been writing other stuff, and I've been trying to get inspiration for this story. But I think I finally have some concrete ideas to try out. Let's see how it goes.**

**Also, please review!**

I decide to try to go back to sleep. Knowing my luck, I'm going to have hell to pay for stepping in on Manny's behalf. That guy who was bothering him is just a bully, and he likes to target people he doesn't think can, or will, fight back. The thing with that guy is though that he doesn't know when to give up. He knows Manny won't change and doesn't care what he has to say. He knows I won't stop defending my family.

I fall asleep thinking about one more scenario:

If only I had a handball earlier...

**Influence (Chapter 3)-Circular Attention**

"Luke, why do you have to be such an idiot sometimes?" Alex asks me as we walk home at a slower pace today. Yesterday, Dad drove me home because he had to pick up something he left, while Alex had a Leadership meeting.

I never do get a straight answer when I ask her what the Leadership club actually does for the school...

"Haha, come on, sis! I totally whooped their asses!" I say, raising my free arm high and grunting from the pain.

"Yes, you did, and it was kind of awesome. But, really? Three guys? You could have been seriously hurt, dude." She says, and I see her shaking her head through my peripheral vision.

"No way! I'm way too tough for them. You were there! You saw how I caught that guy's fist mid-punch and just kneed him in the gut so hard he puked!" I say, smiling at the memory.

"Then his gang of two bozos tried to do twice the damage to you." She says, sort-of chuckling.

"I honestly don't even remember what happened with them. I know I got punched a few times and stuff, but I somehow took them down as well. I'm just glad that we weren't caught. I don't think they would believe you vouching for me _again_." I say, feeling a little guilt that the think I was worried about the most was getting caught.

"Well, at least I can vouch for you at home." She says, and I nod my head at that.

"Plus, at school, I don't think Manny's going to get any more trouble. Especially from those three idiots. Me, well, uh..eh." I kind of smile and grit my teeth at the same time.

On one side, those guys definitely won't bother me. But others...might see it as a challenge.

"How do you get yourself into these things, Luke?" Alex asks me before we continue our walk in silence.

The funny thing is that Manny wasn't even there when the fight happened. The guy from yesterday just showed up (while I was trying to finish yesterday's homework too!) and pulled me up by my shirt. He stared at me for a few seconds before trying to punch me. I caught it, and then the fight happened.

I am a little bit banged up, but it was worth it. It wasn't until our last class together that Manny finally asked me about it. Of course, I played it down. After all, it was done. I wasn't even that sore (at the time, anyway). He neglected to tell me the details of his 'date' the previous night, though...I'll admit I am curious.

Soon, Alex and I reach out front door. When she opens it, however, she punches me in my arm and runs away! Though in pain, I can't help but smile at her antics.

I don't remember exactly when Alex and I started to get so close. All I know is that it's been beneficial for all of us. I started getting my act together when it really mattered (right before high school), Alex got a bit less serious about everything (as can be _felt_ by my still throbbing arm!), and Haley is bettering herself by both of our maturities.

I wonder if my family thinks about my (sudden?) changes. I can't help but try to pick their minds to experience their perspective of me. I kind of wish that someone would just sit me down and ask me about everything. Ask me for a reason for the changes. Of course, I wouldn't tell them about being asexual or the fights, but it would be nice for someone to ask, not just observe or make comments.

"Hey, Mom!" Alex and I shout as we enter the house. "Where's Haley?" Alex asks, already halfway up the stairs.

"Isn't it great? Haley went out looking for a part-time job!" She figures she should look now so she can get the job by the time college finishes for the year!" Mom says, coming out of the kitchen wiping her almost-dry hands. I don't show it on my face, but I don't think I could be any more proud of my oldest sister right now.

Mom turns her head to look at me and I can see a very slight bobbing of her head, as if nodding in appreciation...or pride?

Again...just observing, and not asking.

"How was school today, honey?" She asks me, and I just shrug. She just shrugs back mockingly with a smirk and goes back into the kitchen. It is nice to see mom being more playful now. I guess she and dad are both the 'fun' parent now.

I head up the stairs, only going by muscle memory up the stairs. When I reach my room, I leave it cracked open a bit to get the air flowing. It's almost summer now and the temperatures are rising.

_Brring!_

"Hmm?" Is the sound that comes out of my mouth when I take my cell phone out of my left pocket and check it. I apparently have a new message...from an unknown number.

The only people outside of my family who have my number are group members from projects earlier in the year (who all are quite nice acquaintances; even now we still chat and whatnot) and Reuben.

Oh, God. Reuben.

I don't know what the hell happened to him. In Middle School, I would have considered him (besides Manny, who is family) to be my best friend. Then, pretty much out of nowhere, he turned on us.

It started after he went to this party the upperclassmen threw at the beginning of the year. He told us that he was invited, and Manny and I were truly excited for him. Then the next day, he pretty much told us to go screw ourselves.

I honestly don't know what anyone said or did to him, but it ruined him. He always got good grades (not perfect, but did qualify for regular honors), but he is failing almost every class. (In fact, he was failing math so badly that our teacher asked me to tutor him. I immediately rejected and she didn't press the subject further.)

So, it doesn't surprise me that he would have given away my number. I don't think my old partners would have, I asked them not to and they respected that. And, especially after the fight earlier, I have definitely attracted attention to myself.

_i heard about the fight earlier. it was cool how you took down those mormons_

_lol sorry i meant morons_

I chuckle slightly at the autocorrect error of 'morons.' Even I fall victim to it on occasion.

_Who is this? How did you get my number?_

I know this is all an intimidation tactic.

_Oh. its tammy. you know from bio. i asked one of ur friends for ur number_

Yeah, right. However, she is actually in my biology class. Tammy is the girl who won Homecoming Princess or whatever crap it is for freshman. In a way, she's the unofficial most popular female freshman. I can see why use her. Most popular girl would make most guys somewhat vulnerable. And my number from a friend? Definitely Reuben.

I have to admit though, she is a bit of a ditz. The bad chatspeak is a nice touch and it adds to the deception. I decide to just play along for now.

_Ohhs. I see. Well, what's up then?_

I hope he/she gets to the point quickly. Mom started dinner early (dad made a huge sale and got to take the rest of day off or something) and I am already hungry. My homework and the fight made me miss lunch itself.

_i was just wondering if you wanna go out sometime. i always thought u were kinda cute and smart and now i know how strong u really are_

Jackpot! His cover is blown already in less than five minutes. Maybe he should pay more attention in InGlesh class...

_Nope._

One word. I'm already losing interest in this. I want food, damn it!

...

...

No response. Whelp, thank goodness that's over already. To be perfectly honest, I expected it to go on longer.

At any rate, I decide to head downstairs where Haley and Dad are walking through the door together. They both seem to be in such a good mood...

...I won't ask. I'll let her tell the good news to all of us.

Alex is already at the table, finishing up the preparations. I wash my hands before sitting down. Dad and Haley are almost losing their skin out of excitement. Mom places the tray of steaks down in the center.

It's an unspoken rule we all grab our food before we start to eat. Just when I am about to dig in, Haley coughs loudly. I look up to see everyone staring at me.

"Uhh...sorry?" I chuckle nervously before paying full attention to the now-even-more-obvious news.

"Well, guys, I did it! I got a job!" Hayley squeaks, but puts her hand out before we can congratulate her. "But, I have to give Dad some of the credit. Using the big sale he made earlier, he made Gil Thorpe, who just happens to me my boss's realtor, write me an outstanding letter of recommendation. Thank you, daddy. I am now working as a mail sorter at the organic foods market!" Hayley says, and we wait a few moments.

"Congratulations, Haley. Hope your tongue doesn't hurt from all the stamps you'll have to lick!" I stick my tongue out at her and the whole table laughs. Though I have changed, it still feels nice to make these remarks every now and then.

For once, dinner conversation is truly alive. Dad talks about his big sale, and how he gets a bonus commission because of the house's area or something. I'm not the first in our family to admit I don't fully understand real estate. Maybe Dad can teach me sometime. Maybe I can go with him to a sale or an open house. Haley explains how though she already has the job, she won't actually start until school is over. The only quiet ones are me and Alex. I can see her occasionally glance at me...

...I would give a lot to experience her perspective of me right now.

Unfortunately or not, she doesn't ask me anything. I'm still a little distracted from the Reuben thing to really participate in the conversation. What did he really want? What does he have up his sleeve for next time.

Maybe tomorrow will tell. Let's see...tomorrow is Wednesday. I have a quiz in Health and I have to run a mile in P.E. Tammy and Reuben have P.E. my period, but with different teachers.

Let me have a day without any excitement tomorrow, please?

**A/N: Wow, this changed a lot already. I wanted to start diverting away from internal monologue and start having plot elements. I have a vague idea how I want these things to start playing out. Was this chapter good? Did I add too many details at once? Also, don't forget to review!**


	4. Hammers and Teasing

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Modern Family.**

**A/N: I noticed that last chapter only had a tiny mention of the main idea of my original idea. I kind of don't like how I made the story change out of nowhere, but I am going somewhere with this. I have it all mapped out...kind of! Hope you guys like this one.**

**Also, please review!**

I'm still a little distracted from the Reuben thing to really participate in the dinner conversation. What did he really want? What does he have up his sleeve for next time.

Maybe tomorrow will tell. Let's see...tomorrow is Wednesday. I have a quiz in Health and I have to run a mile in P.E. Tammy and Reuben have P.E. my period, but with different teachers.

Let me have a day without any excitement tomorrow, please?

**Influence (Chapter 4)-Hammers and Teasing**

I really should have eaten breakfast this morning.

We haven't even started running yet and I already am exhausted. That damn quiz in Health was actually pretty difficult; I didn't really understand some of the questions, some of it was based on stuff we haven't studies in class, and some of it was taken from the beginning of the semester. Basically, it was a troll quiz.

Oh, and the temperature being 95 degrees F doesn't help either. I usually don't mind the heat all too much, but I do on mile days, which happen every two weeks.

As I wait for the coach to start the race, I glance over to where Reuben's class is. He's just sitting alone. I look for Tammy, and I see her running along the track near Reuben's class.

"Go!" The coach yells, and I begin my slow pace. I really don't like to run, especially hungry. It doesn't matter how fast I go anyway, as long as I dress and the coach knows I am trying I will get my A.

I make my way along the track, keeping my head straight but using my peripherals to look at Reuben's class getting up. They start to run, and I see Reuben fall back to the end of the class. I just continue along the track, eyeing my prey and gathering information.

As I near finishing my first lap, I see Tammy pass Reuben. If they were in cahoots, they would be talking...

Oh, what's this?

I see Reuben start speeding up until he's next to Tammy. Interesting...now I decide to speed up. Considering that they're only about half a lap ahead of me, I don't need to waste that much energy. Through my peripherals, I don't even see them look to me as I pass them. I give them thirty seconds before something happens...

...Nothing. Maybe in another few minutes...

...Just finished lap two. Nothing. At least, nothing with them. Me, on the other hand, is miserable. Sweat really stings when it gets in one's eye.

...Lap three done. When did I start speeding up again? I see Reuben and Tammy only about a quarter lap in front of me now. Did I really overlap them without even noticing? Maybe it was the sweat... I soon pass them again without looking at either one of them directly.

"Hey, Luke!" Speak of the freaking devil.

Maybe I would do well on a stakeout. I had the patience and foreknowledge to be able to predict this would happen. I just got the timing off, but I knew it would happen!

"Hmm?" I look back and slow down a bit. I don't want them to be suspicious of me!

"I'll catch up." She quickly says to Reuben before she catches up to me. Reuben, on the other hand, just speeds up and finishes however much his coach told him to run. "Sorry about asking you that last night out of the blue. It probably irked you out a bit."

Irked? Did he tell her to use weird words that that? Does he think that would impress me?

"...Yeah. A little. May I ask who it was that gave you my number again?" I already have her cornered.

"You know, that Mexican kid, Manny. He asked me out on a date, and I said that I would if I got your number. But, I didn't go. I told him I'd meet him up somewhere and I didn't go. I just wanted to get your number." Wow. I'll admit it, that was a good plan. Too bad they picked the one wrong person to fuck with...

"One. He's not Mexican. He's Colombian. Two, he's my step-uncle." I say, wanting to just finish this lap already. I didn't even notice how much we slowed down to talk.

Seriously, though? Manny asked _this_ out on a date? No wonder why he didn't want to share the details yesterday. It seems like Reuben and Tammy might have been in cahoots longer than I thought.

"Oh, shit." She says, and I laugh. Strike one, yesterday. Strike two, Manny. Strike three, blowing your cover.

"Three strikes. You're out." I say before she grabs my arm. I stop and turn to her. "What?" I scream before ducking!

Shit! That was close!

She was trying to _kiss_ me!

"What the hell is your problem!" I scream, now noticing that the other students in the vicinity are watching us. "You know, I don't even care. Don't you ever try to lay another hand on me! Just stay away!" I scream before slowly continuing my jog to the end. My teacher looks at me with pure bewilderment, but tells me "Good Job!" anyway on the mile. I head to the drinking fountain and drink what feels to be the entire volume of my body in water. I need to make up for the sweat I lost!

I head to the locker room to change into my regular clothes. My coach is awesome like that and lets us get changed as soon as finish what we do for the day and doesn't wait until the last few minutes of the period. And that means I can listen to some music while waiting for the period to end instead of worrying about this Tammy and Reuben nonsense.

I still can't believe that I almost had my first kiss stolen from me. I swear that if she had succeeded, I would have slapped her. Or, maybe I could just have Alex slap her for me later. Oh, crap...

Alex.

What am I going to tell her when she hears about this? If she heard about the fight by the end of the day, she will almost certainly hear about this. Still, because she has Leadership today (she was it every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday), I have some time to think about it.

God, I just want to go home. Only five more minutes until the bell. I pause the song I'm listening to and open the phone feature. I hit "Mom" off my favorites. I'm not in the right mood to walk today, especially if Alex isn't with me.

"Hey Lukey honey. Wassup?" Mom answers after a few rings.

"Mom, can you pick me up today? I'm just really exhausted to walk today." I say, and I can almost feel her smile as she responds.

"Of course, honey. I'll be there in a few minutes." I smile as she says that.

"Thanks, Mom." And I hang up the phone. Because I called her before school actually ended, she should be just about arriving by the time I go to my locker and get to the front of the school.

Why am I always screwing things up? This whole year is just one big screw up. Yeah, I have my grades and my family still. But, have I completely destroyed what little I had in terms of social life and-

I have an essay due tomorrow!

No, no, no, no! How did I forget? Was I just not paying attention today in class for the reminder? I could have gotten a library book during lunch, but now I have to go the Public Library. Thank goodness I always have my card in my wallet...

When the bell rings, I head to my locker and make sure that the essay instructions are in my folder. At least that's there.

So much for my academics going well. Just another thing I'm screwing up. Just another nail in my coffin that is freshman year. Better get that soda ready; this is probably going to be an all-nighter.

* * *

Silence. For ten minutes.

I'm glad that she's not asking me anything, but at the same time it's not like her to. It's like, 'screwed if she does, screwed if she doesn't." Then, almost the thirtieth yawn of the day.

"Why are you so tired?" She finally says something, and I mentally facepalm.

"I was up all night writing that freaking essay. I started right after I got home from the library, only stopping for dinner. I finished right when I was supposed to wake up. So, approximately a total of thirty-three hours without sleep and about ten hours of an essay does make one tired." I retort, surprisingly not smiling at all.

I don't tell her this, but I did find some...interesting books at the library before I left. I looked up some books on asexuality, trying to understand it better myself. They didn't appeal to me as much as I thought they would, but maybe my family could read them if and when I eventually do tell them. I didn't check them out, but I did write the names and authors down for reference.

"I can't believe you have all-nighters in ninth grade. Then again, you _are_ Luke Dunphy." Well, then! I guess I haven't changes as much as I had thought!

"Yeah, yeah. But I got it finished. And the teacher will love it like all my other work." We both chuckle before there's silence once again between us. The only sound that can be heard is our feet each step.

"So, about yesterday, I was thinking that-" I cut her off.

"No." I state plainly.

"Luke, please. Just what-" I again cut her off.

"_No, Alex!_" I sort-of shout at her.

"She only tried to kiss you!" She says quickly, as if it was nothing.

Okay. I don't know if it's because I'm asexual or not, but I do not want my first kiss to be forced or stolen from me. Especially not from some bimbo who is probably doing who-knows-what with Reuben. I want my first kiss to be nice, special, and meaningful. Guy or girl, it doesn't really matter. We just have to actually _like_ each other.

"_Only?_ Are you kidding me right now, Alex?" I stop walking for a second. I am actually very furious with her.

"What? It's would have only been one kiss. Not a big deal." She stops as well, shrugging when she says it.

"Really? How would you like it if your first kiss was stolen from you?" I ask her, not quite realizing that I spilled a bit too much information.

"It was." She says, in a nonchalant sort of tone. That tone and her response...just don't mix.

"What? When? I'll kill the bastard!" I shout, and she only chuckles.

"I don't see it as a big deal. If fact, I liked it. It was two years ago in Wyoming. Remember the dude ranch we went to? You blew up a birdhouse with Mitchell, might I add?" Of course, leave it to her to bring up something like that to try to distract me.

But, seriously? How could she be so accepting of that? A first kiss is special. You both should want it when it happens. The idea alone of having it taken from you is just awful.

"And...that was almost your first kiss? What about that girl last year who you had over when Haley and I babysat? " Oh, crap. I was hoping that would stay a joke.

"We pretended. I said that just to freak you and Haley out. What can I say? I love to mess with you guys." I say, trying to lift some of the tension.

"Still. She is one of the most popular girls in your grade, maybe even that school. That much I know. Most guys would love to get kissed by her, not tell her to never try to touch them again." She shrugs matter-of-factly and signals us to continue walking.

Well, I'm not most guys. Not because I'm asexual, but because I still have some self-respect. If I wasn't asexual, I still wouldn't try to lose my virginity at the earliest possible moment. I would wait. Maybe not until _marriage_, but until I find someone I love.

"Well, I'm not most guys. I'd like to think I'm more...interesting than most guys." I don't even know what kind of tone came out of my mouth with those words. It was just...teasing in a way.

"No you are not, that's for sure." She puts her arm around my shoulder. "And I wouldn't have it any other way, my oh-so 'interesting' brother of mine." She says before we both have a nice laugh and continue our walk home.

All-day and all-night nap, here I come!

**A/N: Trust me, please. This is going somewhere. I do have some sort of timeline planned out. My original idea only focused on Luke's secret, but I decided to give him some other troubles in his life to juggle. I really hope this change in style hasn't turned anyone off from this story. ****Also, don't forget to review!**


	5. The New Dunphy

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Modern Family.**

**A/N: Well, another chapter! I'm not getting as much feedback on this story as I thought I would. Do you guys like it? I hope this one piques your interest a bit.**

**Also, please review!**

"Well, I'm not most guys. I'd like to think I'm more...interesting than most guys." I don't even know what kind of tone came out of my mouth with those words. It was just...teasing in a way.

"No you are not, that's for sure." She puts her arm around my shoulder. "And I wouldn't have it any other way, my oh-so 'interesting' brother of mine." She says before we both have a nice laugh and continue our walk home.

All-day and all-night nap, here I come!

**Influence (Chapter 5)-The New Dunphy**

I am very thankful that it's the weekend. Too much has happened this week. First, there were quizzes, tests, and running. Then, the whole Reuben/Tammy thing. Then, an essay. And last, there was some tension yesterday between Alex and me. This just has not been a great week. Thankfully, Alex has Leadership today so I can walk alone without any drama or anything that will make me think.

I take my phone out of my pocket to turn on some music. Because I'm alone, I don't bother putting in earphones and listen through the speakers.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about this song." I say and hold the speaker to my ear. Unfortunately, the song ends abruptly when I trip and manage to turn and land right on my ass.

"At least my ass is good for something." I mumble to myself before I grab my phone. I'm glad Dad got me that expensive case; without it my phone could very well have broke. I start to get up when I feel something rub up against me.

"Oh my God!" I quickly to turn and throw myself backwards when I see some type of fur and tail. I look at it and I see that it is a cat of no more than three months.

"Oh. Hey, there." I say cautiously. It has...stuff all on its face, with one eye mostly closed. But, it's not hunched over or limping or anything. I would say that it is relatively healthy, beside the crud on it. It stars to rub against my leg. I can't help but think it's cute already. It is just too nice to not think so.

I wait a minute before trying to get up again. I hear a small squeak.

"Did-Did you just meow?" II turn to it and ask, and it does back to rubbing against my leg...

I think this adorable little kitten likes me.

"Oh, damn it." I swear under my breath. Against my better judgment and not thinking this through, I pick up my phone again call hit Uncle Cam's name from my favorite's list.

"Hello?" I hear the spirit in Uncle Cam's voice. I wonder why he's in such a good mood.

"Uncle Cam? It's me, Luke. I...kind of need a favor. Can you help?" I ask, not believing that I'm about to do this myself. I look at the kitten who stopped rubbing against my leg and is now sitting and looking at me.

"Uh...I can try? What is it?" I was hoping he wouldn't ask that.

"I...can't tell you that. Trust me, it's nothing bad. But, you can't tell anyone. Please, Uncle Cam." I know I sound desperate. That's because I am. And he knows I wouldn't be asking for something this under-wraps if I wasn't serious.

"Okay. What do I do?" I don't know if what I'm feeling is happiness or nervousness. Both tend to make me want to puke sometimes, though. And I am feeling the need...

"Just meet me in front of my house." I say, taking a deep breath and regaining my confidence...and fighting the urge to puke back.

"Alrighty. See you in a few minutes." He says before he hangs up. I look down at the creature, who has resumed in rubbing my leg.

"So much for not having any drama." I say to it before bending down and picking it up. I hold it kind of awkwardly; luckily my house isn't too far. I make sure to point its face away from me because I can't stand to look at it. It's cute, but that face has to be cleaned as soon as possible.

When I get up to my house, I see Uncle Cam pull up from the opposite direction. Just in time! He gets out of his car and runs up to me, hands in the air. I got to say; Uncle Cam is both the epitome of gay stereotype and macho, and he's freaking awesome! I take note that Lily is in the back seat in her car seat. I hope she doesn't ask too many questions.

"Can you get me a box out of the blue can to hold this thing?" I ask, moving my head to the direction of the cat now hanging on my shoulder. After a few seconds, he finds an old shoebox Alex threw out. I think she had to build a diorama but decided on a different box or something. "Perfect!" I say and help the cat off my shoulder and into the box. She meows but stays still for the moment.

"Don't worry. We're going to get you all cleaned up. Okay?" I say in what can only be describes as a baby-voice. Oh, what small animals do to me!

"I'll explain on the way. Can you hold it for a moment? I need to get something from inside." I say before handing Cam the box before he even responds. Thank goodness Mom isn't home right now...

I run upstairs and grab the envelope hidden under some books on my shelf next to my bed. I run back down, making sure to lock the door, and I see Cam is already in the car with the box in the passenger seat. I get in, put on my seatbelt, and Cam automatically knows to drive to the vet.

"Hi, Luke! What's in the box?" Lily asks me, and I smile at her in the mirror. I must say, she really isn't the devil I made her out to be in the past. I think I just missed being the cute one. But, we're on the same side now with Baby Joe...

"Hello, Lily. I can't tell you yet, it's a secret." I say, knowing full well it won't be so easy.

"I can keep a secret!" She says, and I chuckle. It'll all be out in the open soon enough, I suppose.

"It's a kitty!" I say, and I can see her perk up in the mirror. I peek in the box and see the kitten laying on its side and head moving around.

"Uh, Luke. What's, eh-" Uncle Cam stars before I cut him off. I know where this is going.

"From the beginning. Well..." I tell him how I was walking and fell, it rubbed against me, and I immediately fell in love with it. Err, well, maybe that's not it _exactly_ but that's pretty much the gist. I don't know if I love the damn thing yet...

...Maybe I'm just kidding myself.

"Luke, first, that's very cute! Second, I didn't bring much cash with me. How are we going to pay for it?" He asks me, and I smile. I hold up the envelope I carried from my room.

"I brought this. It has ninety dollars in it, cold hard cash. But, I'm secretly hoping that if it isn't enough, they'll take pity and do the rest."

What can I say? They're doctors of animals; they have to have sympathy for the job.

"I see. How did you get all that money?" He asks me, and I chuckle.

"Lily, listen to this. It's genius. All throughout middle school, Mom made me a lunch while Dad gave me money to buy it. So, I saved a portion of the money for a rainy day." I say, feeling the box move a bit.

I didn't say that I actually saved the other 'portions' as well in other envelopes, in case of a real emergency or something. I would only use those if it was dire enough. Not that I think something like that would happen, but it doesn't hurt to plan.

"Wow, Luke. I would like to say sneaky, which it is, but responsible because you didn't blow it all." He says and I think we're almost at the vet.

"Uncle Cam? If you don't mind, can I go in alone? I think that if they see a fifteen-year-old boy alone with a sick kitten they might take that pity. I feel bad about it, but it's for the kitten." I say, actually guilty that I'm trying to pretty much scam them. But, I'm going to do what I have to do.

"I shouldn't condone this, but it is your choice. Okay. I can take Lily to get some food or something while waiting. Just call me when you're done." He says as we pull up to the vet.

"Thank you, Uncle Cam. It means a lot that you would do this for me on such short notice. See you soon, Lily." I say before opening the car door and getting out. Uncle Cam gives me a thumbs up before driving off. I open the lid of the box and the cat is staring at me with its one open eye. I gulp and walk in the building.

I walk up to the woman working at the front desk and she hands me a clipboard without asking me anything. Gee, such terrific service already. They better have good doctors.

The form is nothing fancy. Just my name, address, phone number, and the like. However, there is a space for the animal's name. I hadn't even thought of that yet.

"What are we going to name you?" I look down at it. The box is next to me with the lid open, and it's just laying there looking around. "Let's not worry about that yet. We're going to get you healthy, right? Yes, we are. Yes, we are. And you'll feel so much better, yes you will!" I speak to it again in my baby-voice, but I don't care. It's just...so cute. I got it!

Jess!

I can't believe how I came up with it. In my baby-voice, 'yes' sounds like 'Jess!' So, it's perfect! Jess! And it's unisex, so it doesn't matter if it is a boy or girl! Score!

So, for name, I write down 'Jess Dunphy.' There's a whole space for credit card info, so I'll leave that blank and explain how I have cash. I walk up to the woman and give her the form. She looks it over before eyeing me.

"Cash." I say, and she nods. She types the information into her computer and points her head towards the seats again.

"The doctor will be with you shortly. Luckily it's not busy today. Without an appointment, you'd be waiting all day." She says and I just walk back to the chairs. I pet Jess a little on the back without touching him/her too much.

"Luke Dunphy!" A new lady comes out only a minute later and says my name loudly. I stand up, grab my envelope and Jess's box with her in tow and follow who I assume to be the doctor because she's wearing a labcoat.

"So, what do we have here?" She asks me and I just put the box down and explain my situation. The doctor picks Jess up and looks at its belly. She looks at Jess's behind and takes a closer look at the crap on its face.

"So, what does Jess need?" I ask, hoping that he/she doesn't need a lot. I don't want to go the pity route.

"She needs quite a bit. First, she does have some flees so we can take care of that. We can clean that stuff on her face, but it will come back unless she gets the medicine. I am worried about her eyes. Because of the severity of the infection, she could be blind in that eye. We can only know after. She will also need other medicine, such as antibiotics, a de-wormer, and some nutrients in case she hasn't been eating well, which I don't think she has considering you just found her. But, she does seem to be in relatively good health for a young stray, and it's great you brought her in when you did." The doctor explains, and it overwhelms me a little.

"Uh, okay. That's a lot to take in at once. But, basically flea bath and medicine she gets here. And how much does all this cost?"

"The medicine costs vary, but I estimate around $150." The doctor says, and I feel the weight on my chest already. I can't help it when the lump forms in my throat and my eyes get all glossy. I try to hold it in, but the sniff forces its way out.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?"She asks me, and I turn so she can't see me crying.

"I don't have that much. I only have ninety. And now, she won't get what she needs. I brought all that I had and it's not nearly enough. God, I'm such an idiot!" I don't sob, but my voice is strained and the tears are going down my face.

"Stop, stop. We'll see what we can do, okay? It's obvious you care a lot about, what was it Jess?, to come here alone and have all this money which I can assume you saved up. Don't worry about this one, okay? I can pull some strings. We'll do this one pro-bono." She says and I freeze up again.

Pro-bono? As in for absolute free?

"R-really? Are you sure?" I ask, in complete disbelief. Those were real tears, and now I feel even guiltier than I did when I thought Jess wouldn't get everything she needed.

"Yes, Mr. Dunphy. May I ask, how old are you? What grade are you in?" She asks, and I smile a bit.

"I'm fifteen, finishing ninth grade in a few weeks." I respond, and she nods.

"Well, then consider this an early culmination gift to you and your family." She says before grabbing Jess and going to the adjacent room.

* * *

"Well, here's everything Mr. Dunphy. All your medicine's in there with instructions. We have a schedule written out with all the times and days when you should give her which medicine and when to stop. We also gave you some regular cat food to start out with, so you don't have to go shopping right yet. We'll have her brought out in a minute in a pet box in case she needs to be brought back for any reason." The woman who I gave the clipboard and form to tells me all this, and I can't believe how lucky I am.

I'll admit, I do feel bad that I didn't pay anything. But, the doctor offered after I cried. And those were real tears too. I didn't think that something like this would make me cry, especially with all that I've been through lately. Maybe all those bottles up emotions came out in there too. Whatever the case, I am extremely grateful. And I know that my family will be. They might not be too thrilled that I did all this, but I think that they will grow to love Jess as well.

"Here she is, Mr. Dunphy." Dr. Chung, that's her name, brings Jess out in the very roomy box with a nice metal gate on it. She's laying on a towel and I see her perk up when she sees me. I can't believe that she's really mine, and my family's.

Jess Dunphy, the newest Dunphy.

**A/N: Well, that was a longer chapter. Sorry for the long period between the last one and this one. This idea took me a while to plan out. I decided to take a small break from the school drama and play with an idea I mentioned early on in the story. Is it good? I would love to hear your thoughts. Also, don't forget to review!**


	6. The Tale of Fwishy

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Modern Family.**

**A/N: It has been a while since the last one, hasn't it? Well, here is chapter six. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Also, please review!**

"Here she is, Mr. Dunphy." Dr. Chung, that's her name, brings Jess out in the very roomy box with a nice metal gate on it. She's laying on a towel and I see her perk up when she sees me. I can't believe that she's really mine, and my family's.

Jess Dunphy, the newest Dunphy.

**Influence (Chapter 6)-The Tale of Fwishy**

Okay. Maybe I should have thought about this a bit more than I actually had (which was next to none)...

"Luke! Why would you do this? This thing could have a disease! Who's going to look after it during the day? Why didn't you ask us?" Mom hasn't been this angry in a while. I stay silent.

"No, don't just say nothing, young man. Just tell me why!" Mom states. She's not yelling, she knows she has no reason to. It's not that I did something _bad_. I just...acted without thinking, is all.

"I don't know." I say, and she sighs, and gets a sad smile. I follow her gaze downwards.

We look down at the tiny kitten whose sleeping on some towels right outside her pet box. Next to her towels are a small water dish and another small dish filled with some hard food. And behind her, next to the wall, is a small litter box also on some towels, which Uncle Cam helped me get when driving me home from the vet.

"Luke, honey, it's just that...I just...I don't know what to say. I mean, you've changed so much lately, and I don't know why. For so long, you've just seemed unhappy. Now you get a cat without even thinking about the consequences. And, I don't like the fact that they did this for free. But that's beside the point. Luke, just what's been going on? Why can't you talk to me, or your dad, anymore?" My mom says to me, her voiced strained.

I never thought that anyone would be _upset_ by my change. Dad said he was proud not even a full week ago, and Mom here just sounds worried. Why is she so worried? But...she asked. Finally, someone asked. But, what do I say? I'm not ready yet to come out yet. But it's not just that. If I start talking about everything, I'm going to have to tell her about my fights at school, Reuben, and Tammy.

"...I can, Mom. You and Dad know I can talk to you if I need to. And _I_ know that I can talk to you both about anything and everything." I say, hugging my mother softly. She squeezes me in and kisses the top of my head.

"Then what's been going on, Luke? I'm so proud of everything you've done, but you just don't seem happy. Is there stuff going on at school? Is someone hurting or bothering you?" She asks me, and I sigh loudly. I guess I'm going to have to just be careful about what I say.

"Mom, trust me. It's nothing. I'm fine." I say, and I know I don't sound convincing. She probably realizes that I'm just not ready to tell her or Dad yet.

"...Okay, honey. But what exactly are we supposed to do about her?" She moves her head in Jess's direction, and I shake my head.

"No clue, to be honest. I do know that it's almost time to give her the medicine she gets first." I already explained how they wrote a schedule for her medicine and when to stop giving it to her, but I had to tweak it a little to adjust for the time we all wake up and stuff.

"Well, that's your job, Luke. It's your responsibility." Wait...

What?

"What? I can't do it myself! I need help, at least at first. I can't just-" I get cut off by the sound of the front door opening and my eldest sister walking in, screaming on the phone.

"No, Dylan! Stop calling me, stop texting me, stop everything! I don't want you back! I've learned lately that I can do so much better than you. I can meet someone and have a real future: a nice job, a nice house, and a loving family. With you, I get a crappy, cold condo with your failing band. No thanks. Stop calling me!" She throws her phone down on the couch and she looks like she's going to cry. She looks to Mom and me before smiling and sits on the couch.

I immediately walk up to her and give her a hug. She pulls me in and she sniffles lightly in my chest. Haley, trust me, just say the word and I will take care of him. Nobody hurts my family.

"Thank you, Luke. When did you become someone that I actually like?" She asks, and I chuckle. That's her way of telling me she loves me without actually saying it.

"When we got our new kitty." I say, and she lifts her head in confusion. That's my little revenge for her not saying she loves me. I nod my head toward where Jess is sleeping still. I thought young cats were supposed to be full of energy.

"Oh my god! What's his name? He's so cute!" She pushes me aside and runs to Jess. She sits on the floor and immediately wakes her up. Great, looks like its medicine time...

"_Her_ name is Jess. And because you woke her up, I guess it's medicine time." I say, just now realizing that I have to do it alone.

"Wait, what? Medicine? What are you talking about?" She asks, and I grab the bag of medicine, some paper towels, and walk toward them. While I take everything out of the bag, I explain to Haley (and again to Mom) how I found her and going to the vet (leaving out the part of falling onto my ass after tripping, of course!).

"Wow, nice job at the free care. You're taking more and more after me, finally! I thought you were going to end up all boring and stuff like Alex." She says, and I mentally facepalm. This isn't helping me look better with Mom, but it perhaps is making Mom think I haven't changed _that_ much as she had originally thought just a few minutes ago.

"Well, good luck. Like I said, it's your responsibility becuse you brought her home." Mom says before walking out. Why doesn't she at least help me the first time? Does she have something against Jess?

...Did I make a mistake? One of the reasons I got her was for Mom, after all.

I pick up the schedule and see what I need right now. Apparently she needs everything right now, being the first dose of everything and where the times start branching off. I look at the boxes, and...I just can't do it. I drop the boxes and Haley looks over to me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asks me, putting her arm around me. I can't help but wonder if she's paying me back for what happened earlier with Dylan or if she really is concerned. It's probably both, actually.

"I don't think I can do this alone. I don't want to get this wrong. What if I give her too much or too little? She can get sicker and die and it would all be my fault. I can't be responsible for the death of a little kitten, I can't. Maybe this was all a mistake. Mom doesn't like her, and I got Jess partly for her. Alex won't care. Dad would be too grossed out to actually touch her. You're the only one who likes her, Haley. And, I'll end up killing her and making you hate me. Then I'll-" She grabs my shoulders to get me to stop talking and I look at her.

"Dude, calm down. I don't know where all this is coming from. One, I could never hate you. Don't you see everything you've done to help get my life back together? You've been the best little brother I could ask for. Two, Alex will care. She loves animals! And Dad might be a little weird at first, but he'll grow to love her to! Three, you don't have to do the medicine thing alone. I can help you, or Alex can help you.

"Let me tell you a small story. This was when Alex was one or two, and before you were born. When I was four or five, I was a little jealous that Mom and Dad were giving all their attention to baby Alex and soon-to-be baby Luke. So, they got me a small goldfish. I named it Fwishy. I think it's just because I couldn't say 'fish,' but anyway, I thought he was hungry so I gave him a lot of food. I didn't know that I wasn't supposed to give him so much. So, the next day he wasn't moving and Mom and Dad told me what had happened. I was so sad that I couldn't go to kindergarten that day.

"So, though it was only a fish, it may not mean that much now. But trust me, that cat will not die because of you, Luke. If anything, you saved it from dying. Okay, so calm down. Let's give her the medicine. Don't worry; we'll do it step-by-step and double check our work every time. Okay?" I kind of just stare at her for a while.

That's...a whole lot of information to process. So, she had a fish because she was jealous, named it Fwishy. She was only trying to feed him and he ended up dying.

"Okay. I'm sorry about Fwishy. And thanks." I say and we start reading the directions together.

First we have to give her antibiotics. We carefully make sure that we fill the syringe the right amount and Jess tries to fight as we give her the medicine. She does swallow it when we give it to her, luckily. Next are the dewormer and the nutritional supplement, which turn out the same. Last is the medicine from the infection. We have to give a drop in each eye and nostril. She meows as we do it, but it's over soon and we let her go. She goes over to her food bowl and starts eating.

"That wasn't too bad." Haley says, and I can't help but agree. The only thing will be keeping up with the schedule, but it's very easy to read and understand.

"No, it wasn't. Thanks for helping, Haley." I say, getting up to put the antibiotics and syringe in the fridge. The other things Haley puts in bags and away in the first bag.

"No problem. She's my cat too. I need to help take care of her. I should prob-" She gets cut off by her phone. She looks at it and scrunches up her face before answering.

"This is the last time I'm telling you, Dylan. Stop calling me. I don't want to ever talk, see, or even think about you again. Leave me alone." She hangs up and drops her phone on the table and covers her face.

This is the second time he's made my sister cry in a span of thirty minutes. He has hell to pay.

I walk up to her and sit next to her. I hug her again and she quickly calms down. I think it's time someone else knew about my stuff.

"Haley, I don't know what he did, but he made you cry twice. That's two times too many. Where is he? It's time that I do something." I say before I even relly think about it.

So far, only Alex (and to an even lesser extent Manny) has really known what's been up with me, and that's not even too much. She knows about my fights and that something happened bewteen Tammy and me, but she doesn't know the details surrounding the incidents.

But nobody else knows anything about this. Mom, Dad, and Haley (up to this point) have no idea about my almost-double life.

"What?" She looks up to me, now thoroughly confused. I can't say that I blame her. I've been confusing myself a lot lately too.

"I said that I think it's time he talks to me instead. Next time he calls, I answer and give him the ultimatum: Either he stops trying to contact you, or I mess up his face." I say, and she just breathes for a second.

"Wait, Luke, stop. Wait a second. What are you saying?" She says, and I realize that I've started something that will take time to explain.

"I think it's time to explain some things. I think I have to start from the beginning. I guess it really started at the beginning of the year. You remember mine and Manny's friend Reuben? Well, some stuff happened..."

**A/N: Yes, the title to the chapter isn't supposed to be too relevant to the story itself in this one. I had originlly planned for there to be a larger significance, but it still knd of worked out. How was it? I've received some feedback lately, and I'm glad that someone is enjoying this story. I have so many future plot details planned, and I have been thinking of several different directions on where I want this to go. Also, don't forget to review!**


	7. His Skill & The Search, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Modern Family.**

**A/N: ****I apologize for the long wait. I have solid ideas for later chapters, but I never thought about how I would actually get to the later chapters. So, here's me trying to both fill time as well as make a worthy plot addition and worthy character development. I hope you guys like it.**

**Also, please review!**

"Wait, Luke, stop. Wait a second. What are you saying?" She says, and I realize that I've started something that will take time to explain.

"I think it's time to explain some things. I think I have to start from the beginning. I guess it really started at the beginning of the year. You remember mine and Manny's friend Reuben? Well, some stuff happened..."

**Influence (Chapter ****7****)****-****His Skill + The Search, Part 1**

We talked. I didn't tell her everything about what's been going on with me (namely my asexuality), but I did tell her about the fights I've been in, the whole thing with Reuben and Tammy, how she tried to kiss me, Alex's reaction (but not about what Alex confided in me after), and how Jess has been almost a breath of fresh air for me from all the insanity.

But again, I didn't tell her about my asexuality. I don't know why I didn't tell her. I mean...I think she would be the most understanding of my entire family. Haley is...she's just an awesome big sister.

She was just so understanding about everything. And after, she hugged me. It wasn't a "sorry" for a "sad" hug, it was a proud one and a grateful one. She even handed me her phone. It's safe to say that Dylan will not be bothering her again for fear of Luke...

But the weekend came and went with surprisingly little event. Mom still remained almost standoffish to Jess,but Haley was right that Alex and Dad would like her. Manny still hasn't talked to me about the date he was supposed to have with Tammy (not that I blame him), but it kind of makes me feel bad that he doesn't talk to me.

Though now I feel like a hypocrite because I haven't talked to him about anything with me, but he doesn't have anyone to talk to, really. Grandpa must be hard to talk to and Gloria is his mom, it would be a bit awkward now that we're older.

But back to Monday, back to the cycle of school. I actually enjoy Mondays for one reason: advisory. This is an hour class each Monday that takes ten minutes out of the rest of the classes, so it's the lesser of two evils about school. During advisory, we're supposed to be doing something to get us prepared for junior and senior year (telling us about the SAT, AP classes, community service, etc.). I don't really pay attention all that much; Alex can help me when it's time. The only thing I actually pay attention to are the announcements.

*BING*

Oh, here they come. There's nothing too interesting. There are announcements about Yearbook going on sale, a new elective next Fall about journalism and a school paper (sounds a little interesting, might I admit), tryouts for the Colorguard next Fall, and...oh, this catches my ear:

"Auditions for the Choir and Theater begin today after school! Sign up at lunch for your spot in H64 and H65!"

That really got my attention. I remember how well I did _Phantom of the Opera_ when Uncle Cam was directing. I can totally sing "Music of the Night" again for my audition, no problem!

This could really be it! This can be a way to finally get out of this funk I've been in. I can meet friends! They might be a bit odd or different (stereotypes about choir, theater, and the like come from somewhere), but that doesn't matter. Friends who care, who understand, who can relate!

Not only all that, but I would be having fun! I really enjoyed singing for _Phantom_ and I know what I would continue to enjoy singing. I've seen bits of choir performances in assemblies our teachers took us to to get out of class for a day. They sing semi-modern (within the last twenty to thirty years) music. It would be fun!

But maybe I should ask my parents before I audition. After all, I still am on thin ice (at least with Mom) because of Jess, and I know there are some fees and stuff with choir (mostly for competition, but it shouldn't be more than $50 per semester). It's not that much, and I still do have my envelope money.

I don't know about Theater. I liked the singing, but I wasn't exactly too fond of performing on the stage. I knew enough about performing itself (projection, enunciation, how to face the audience, etc.),but there was just something that wasn't too fun about it. I highly doubt that it was Cam's direction; I just don't think I should audition for theater.

But I definitely will sign up for an audition at lunch today!

* * *

Once the bell to lunch rings, I make the short trek to the choir room at H64. Luckily, I'm only the third one there because my third period class was so close. I wait in the line that's no longer out side the door and is going in. I wait until it's my turn, and the person behind the table, who looks to be a senior, smiles at me and tells me to put my name, grade level, GPA, next to the audition time I want. The two people before took the 5:00 PM and 5:30 PM spot after school. The times start at 3:30. I guess I'll do that one. Less time to prepare means less time to have to worry about it until it's over, right?

I write my information and the senior girl smiles again and tells me she's looking forward to my audition. I see her eye twitch...

She isn't flirting with me, is she? That twitch might have been a wink, but no matter. I smile and nod at her and turn around to leave. Wow, the line is now extremely long and is stretching down the hallway. Luckily I made it here quickly or else I would be missing lunch time.

Now that that's over, I kind of need to actually prepare for this audition. I should probably look at the lyrics to refresh my memory and maybe sing it to myself once or twice to get some of the more demanding note jumps, especially with my (slightly) deeper voice.

Okay. "Night time, sharpens,..." I sing to myself...

* * *

I'm not ready. I have the lyrics, but some of the notes are on the very edge of my range. I can get them, but they'll be forced. But, that doesn't matter now. It's 3:25. Alex has her Leadership meeting, and I am waiting five minutes until my high school fate is decided (at least next year's fate).

Alright, I may be being a bit too dramatic at the moment. That's a good thing, though, right? It will help get me friends if I'm not cynical the whole time and let out the child that was in me before I started questioning my sexuality. Maybe this is the next step to dealing with it after acceptance: reverting back to my old life!

Maybe?

Ah, who knows? I'm getting more and more excited, and nervous, for this audition. Just one minute left now until 3:30, my time.

"Luke Dunphy!" I hear my name called, and it's the senior girl from earlier. Oh, great! Maybe she'll put in a good word for me if my audition doesn't go so smoothly.

I walk into the choir room and step onto the two-step stage on the side of the room that faces many chairs filled with what I assume to be other seniors. The senior girl from earlier looks at me and definitely winks at me.

This should be the last thing from my mind at the moment, but she bears a resemblance to that Tammy girl that tried to steal my first kiss last week. Knowing my luck, this senior is her older sister and is out to get me for embarrassing her. Well, I'm not going to let her intimidate me. I'm here to sing, damn it!

"So, Mr. Dunphy. I'm Mr. Turner, the choir director. Behind me are my senior students, and together we make the decisions together on who gets in." Uh oh, maybe this girl could be more trouble than I thought at first. "First we'd like to ask you a few basic questions. How are your grades and your attendance?"

"Oh! Um, I am currently maintaining a 4.0 GPA with almost perfect attendance. I was only absent a few days from the flu late last semester." I answer, and I can see them all, except for that girl, visibly nod.

"Impressive, Mr. Dunphy. Now I'm going to play notes on the piano. This will not only tell us your range but tell us how well you are with matching a note by ear." Mr. Turner explains, and I gulp to myself. I had no idea I had to match notes on a piano.

Well, I'm screwed.

"Okay. Let's do it!" I say, and Mr. Turner chuckles. I know how a piano works, Uncle Cam taught me before. That doesn't mean my ears are trained though to hear pitches, and that my voice is trained to match them on the spot.

"One." He says and plays a Concert Bb. Thanks goodness, that's easy as it's a standard tuning note. I match that one fine.

"Two." He plays the same note that is in "Music in the Night" that I have to force. I match it, but it is still forced. Curse puberty making my voice deeper!

"Alright. That one may be be just out of your range, but you still matched it. Good. Three." He says and plays a much lower note, about the same distance as that last one was from the muddle Concert Bb in the opposite direction. I try to match it, but it's a bit too high off.

"Okay. Try to keep going lower." He says and I do. I reach the note after a few attempts. "Good job. It is in your range." He says and I think there is only one more note left.

"Four." He says and plays the Concert Bb again. I match it with ease again, and he smiles at me. "Okay, Mr. Dunphy. It wasn't the best, but it was still good. Now, only one more part of your audition. Your song." He smiles at me.

"Okay. I'm going to be singing "Music of the Night" from Andrew Lloyd Webber's _The Phantom of the Opera_." I say and look at the rest of the students. They all look like they're shocked; I guess it's not an easy song. I take a deep breath and begin.

"Night time, sharpens,..."

* * *

So, after I finished my song, they clapped and Mr. Turner said they would all discuss it and the list of who got in would be up next Monday. Then I saw that girl wink and purse her lips for a moment before I left. No doubt about it; she is definitely _something_ to Tammy, maybe not her sister but there's something.

But I highly doubt that one girl would ruin my chances at getting in. If it's a majority vote, then possibly. But, I think it'll either be (almost) unanimous for me or against me. I gave it my all, and now it's time to move on to something else: Mom.

I need to figure out why she is so dismissive towards Jess. After all, she was so upset when Grandpa Frank took Scout back, so I don't understand why now she is so against having an animal in the house.

Well, I caught up with Alex after her Leadership meeting ended and we are walking home together like we usually do. I tell her that I auditioned, but I ask her to keep it a secret because I don't want everyone to get their hopes up for nothing in case I don't make it in.

Soon, we reach our house and I notice that the front door is open...

What? Don't they realize that Jess can get out?

I run inside without telling Alex why and I see Mom getting on a jacket and arguing with Dad.

"It's not my fault!" Dad says, and Mom struggles with the last arm of the jacket.

"Yes it is, Phil! You thought she was a raccoon! How could you forget we had a cat?" She yells, confirming what I feared:

Jess got out.

"You know how the raccoons around here are! They're like bandits trapped in furry bodies!" Dad yells, and Mom just shakes her head. She grabs a flashlight off the table next to her and turns around and sees me.

"Luke, honey-" She says and instead just looks at Dad.

"I'm sorry, Luke. It's my fault Jess got out." Dad says after looking at me, realizing his mistake.

"I'm going to search for her." Mom says, rushing to the door but I stop her.

"No, you're not. _We're_ going to search for her." I tell her and she smiles at me and pulls me in for a hug.

"Let's go, honey." Mom says, and we head out the door.

**A/N: So, you can see how I had trouble with this chapter. I was originally going to do the choir thing later and the search over the weekend, but my original idea for the search wasn't working to well; therefore, I decided to combine them into one and do the search in two parts. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and now that I'm on Winter Break, I have time to write now. Also, don't forget to review!**


	8. The Search, Part 2 & The Impending Coup

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Modern Family.**

**A/N: ****Another chapter! Be sure to read the A/N at the end; I have to explain a very odd detail near the end. Enjoy!**

**Also, please review!**

"Luke, honey-" She says and instead just looks at Dad.

"I'm sorry, Luke. It's my fault Jess got out." Dad says after looking at me, realizing his mistake.

"I'm going to search for her." Mom says, rushing to the door but I stop her.

"No, you're not. _We're_ going to search for her." I tell her and she smiles at me and pulls me in for a hug.

"Let's go, honey." Mom says, and we head out the door.

**Influence (Chapter ****8****)****-****The Search, Part 2 + The Impending Coup**

I'm surprised that Mom is so willing to go out with me to find Jess and that she didn't try to make Dad do it at all, even though it was apparently his fault. I thought Mom hated Jess. Maybe she does and she is just doing this for me.

"Okay. She couldn't have gone too far. Let's go around our block and look until we meet up on the other end. If we don't find her, then we'll figure out what to do then. But for now, let's go through our block. I'll go right, you go left." Mom says, and I nod at her.

I take out my phone and turn on the flashlight feature before heading off in the direction Mom told me. I go slowly, using my phone to search the 180 degrees in front of me, occasionally looking back to see if I missed her.

Until the first left turn on the next street, there were not many large bushes that block my view inside. After the turn though, that's not the case. There's a ton of them.

I take careful attention to look into every bush, behind every branch, to see even a glimpse of my kitten. But, I can't find her.

As I get near the place where I'm supposed to be meeting Mom, I start to lose hope, and fast. I thought we would have found her. I don't know why, but I doubt she was on Mom's side. If she had found Jess, Mom would have called me by now. No call so far means no sign of her.

I get close enough to the spot where I'm supposed to meet Mom where I can see her flashlight beam on the ground in the same 180 degree field of vision along with searching in the bushes. Soon, we meet in the middle of the block, with no results just as I predicted.

This cannot be happening! I am trying hard to keep my cool, but I'm already feeling desperate. I've only had her for three days, but those three days were amazing.

The first day we had her was obviously a little rough. Not long after solving the Dylan situation after Haley and I finished our talk, Dad and Alex came home. Though they were confused when they first saw her, they were (at the very least) accepting of her. They were kind of weirded out by her medicine schedule (Dad was a bit overwhelmed like I was at first), but everyone took turns to help me; that is, except for Mom of course.

Saturday and Sunday were fun! We really got a glimpse of Jess's personality. We played with her a lot. We had some old shoestring, and she has really strong claws! Granted, we weren't holding it too hard, but she was able to grab it out of our hands. Alex, surprisingly for her, said it was a game called "You Can't Win!" meaning that every time Jess grabbed it, she got a point, while we could never actually score; thus, we can't win. She likes to have her tummy rubbed and she even likes to eat cheese! The only thing I found odd was that she hasn't meowed since I founder her on Friday, but she has moved her mouth in that shape with _some_ sound when we picked her up sometimes. So, she may just not have the need to meow now. After all, she is in a nice home, safe and with food...

...Correction: she _was_.

"What do we do now? There's no sign of her." I ask Mom, and I can tell she's thinking. She's chewing on her index knuckle, one of her thinking and/or nervous habits.

The only thing I can think of is to just drive around the neighborhood and look for her. We can span three blocks, and maybe just-

"Phil? Let me put you on speakerphone." Mom says, answering her phone. Maybe there's news!

"Claire! Luke! We got her!" Dad says, and I breathe out. Crisis averted!

"How? Where was she?" I ask, looking at Mom. She has no idea either.

"We just opened the front door and she came walking in. She must have come back while you guys were out!" Dad says, and I just shake my head. Figures something like that would happen.

"We'll be back in a few minutes, Honey." Mom says and she hangs up the phone. "Let's go, Luke." She tells me, and I smile at her and we begin walking.

I wonder if we just missed her outside our door in a bush or something. Maybe she really did go far away but came back because she realized our house was better than the streets she used to live on.

"I'm glad she's safe." Mom says, and I turn to her. Her hands are in her sweater's pockets, and she's walking with an somewhat odd stride in her step.

"Really?" It's a simple question, but I have to know if she's being genuine or not.

"Yeah." She almost whispers, as she often does when she's a little embarrassed.

"Then why the hell have you been acting like you hated Jess' guts since we've had her?" I ask her, very aware of the fact that I said "hell" to my mother.

"What?" She looks at me, seemingly unaware of what I just asked her.

Is she serious right now?

"Are you kidding me, Mom? From the moment we've got her you put a force field around yourself from her. You never helped give her the medicine. The moment I asked you said it was my responsibility, which I understand, but you could have helped me the first time. You didn't play with her at all over the weekend. It was as if you didn't want anything to do with her, which upsets me because you were one of the reasons I got her." She snaps her head up at hearing this.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I mean that I thought you wanted a pet. I know you were upset after Grandpa Frank took Scout back a few years ago and I thought that you, and all of us too, could use an animal friend of some sort. I mean, look at Grandpa Jay! He really grew attached to Stella. Gloria did too! And we all liked Scout. I just wanted everyone to be happy." I finish spilling my long since pent-up (three days worth!) emotions, and I wait for her to respond. I'm not surprised when she doesn't immediately speak. But when she does, we finish turning the last corner and will reach our house in only another minute max.

"Fine." She whispers, and I have no idea how to interpret that.

"What does that mean?" I ask her, and she stops walking. I stop to and turn to her, and she hugs me.

"It means that you're right. I have been acting like I didn't like her. I didn't mean to do that. I just didn't want to get attached to another animal in case she had to go or something. Because she's sick, I guess I thought she wasn't going to make it, so I distanced myself from her. I was wrong to do it. I screwed up, Luke. But I should tell you how much it means to me that you got her for me. I really appreciate it. And I know everyone else does too." She tells me after she pulls away from the hug.

It all makes sense now! She didn't dislike Jess! She was just internally conflicted about getting attached to another adorable creature!

"Alrighty then, Mom. Now I know that I didn't do anything wrong, I feel a lot better. Let's go home and see our cat now. I'm tired." I say and Mom puts her arm around my shoulders as we finish walking home.

When we get inside, Jess is eating some of her food while I see Haley and Alex getting the medicine ready with Dad watching. I push Mom a bit, signaling for her to go with Dad and learn.

"Hey, you guys are back!" Dad says, looking over at us. Mom walks over next to Dad, and I can see that they just started explaining. Mom won't miss out on anything.

I go over to Jess and sit down next to her. She looks up from her food at me and I pet her head. She arches her neck into my palm and I just have to pick her up and hug her. I just can't help it; she's so lovable!

"I'm glad you're back home, girl. I was worried." I whisper to her before I put her back down.

It's time to relax, now.

* * *

"Okay, class, this is going to be odd to hear, but we're striking!" Our teacher tells us, and I just groan.

Oh, what the hell? Now? With only a few weeks left of the semester before Summer Break, there's some chaos now? Can't we ever get a freaking break? Just one more hour, and it's the weekend. Just let this be over.

"What does that mean?" I ask loudly in the exact same tone I asked Mom in when we were looking for Jess.

"It means that next week, Wednesday through Friday, we're walking out! The teachers are tired of being under-appreciated by our charter administration, we're taking a stand! The last twenty minutes of sixth period on Tuesday will be a hostile takeover. We will occupy the school! We will rule!" He says, and Manny looks at me, somewhat terrified. I feel the same way.

What the fuck is going on here? My teacher sounds _insane_, and not in a good way. And he says all the teachers are going to be doing this? This makes absolutely _no_ sense at all.

"This makes no sense at all. Please, elaborate." So we can laugh at your dumb ass.

"I know I made it sound kind of crazy. But let's look at it rationally. We're in a charter school, which means that the administration and the board of directors has total control of how money is spent, what days are holidays, even when school starts. They control our wages, can eliminate our _real_ tenure, deny us copies and supplies, and force duties beyond our reasonable expectations. We are tired of it. The principal that came three years ago has been systematically making things worse and worse with each passing day. Some of us even believe she's stealing some of the school's money. We're taking over!" Our teacher explains, and it does make some sense.

"How does this affect us?" Manny speaks up now, and I'm glad I'm not the only one asking the questions anymore.

"Well, unfortunately, you guys will have Summer shortened by a few days. The school needs to have a certain amount of instruction time as set by New York state law for its schools. And the school is losing a few days next week and however long it takes for us teachers to get what we demand. That's why we're telling you guys now, in advance of the coup."

The coup? Are you serious? This school is turning into a madhouse.

* * *

"This is nutty." Manny tells me as we start walking to my house. He's coming over today while the all the adults have dinner. Lily and Joe will be dropped of later.

"You're telling me. I was getting ready to have that guy civilly committed." I joke, and I think it's time me and him have a talk. "Anyway, how goes it?" I ask him, and I can see him shrug out of my peripheral vision.

"What do you mean?" He asks. This phrase, at least variations of it, has been used way too much lately.

"I just mean that we haven't actually talked in a while." I answer and I hear him scoff.

"I can ask you the same thing, Luke. You haven't told me about what happened in P.E. a few weeks ago, I only found out about Jess from Jay, and how could you not tell me you auditioned for choir?" He reverses to me, and this was what I thought would happen.

I am a hypocrite. I knew I should have told him everything sooner.

"Oh, yeah? What about your date a few nights before that?" I return the ball back onto his side. I know I shouldn't, but I am stubborn like that and I won't go down without a fight.

"What do you want to hear? That the girl I asked out ditched me because she only wanted your number? I never felt so humiliated, dude." He says, and I feel what he says.

"What about me? She tried to _steal_ my _first kiss_. I told her that she messed with the one wrong person. Manny, you're like my brother. Face it, she's just a bitch that Reuben set up. And with Jess, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It just kind of slipped my mind. I apologize. And choir...I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up in case I didn't make it. Wait, how do you even know that I auditioned?" I answer him, glad that we're getting everything in the open now.

"Because I saw you walk out of H64 when I was in the line. But, Reuben? We haven't talked to him since the beginning of they year. What does he have to do with Tammy?" He asks.

"Trust me, it doesn't matter anymore. He told her to come on to me...or something. I don't know, but it's in the past. He hasn't bothered me in at least two weeks. It's done." I answer him, and he accepts that answer.

"I'm glad we cleared all this up, and it only took a few minutes." Manny says, and I have to agree.

"That's right, Delgado. Let's enjoy our weekend." I say, and we head off.

Another thing that's getting back on track. I'm fixing all my screw-ups and all the other drama this year. Maybe Ill finally have the courage to come out, soon...

...Yeah, right. I don't have the courage for that. Not yet.

**A/N: First, I said they're in New York in case I want to make a sequel out of an idea I have. I don't think I will, but I am leaving the possibility open. Also, this chapter was meant to tie up some loose ends from previous chapters as to open some doors. The "coup" from the teachers is kind of a stretch, but I do have a reason for it, trust me. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Also, don't forget to review!**


	9. The Break Commeth

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Modern Family.**

**A/N:**** Well, then. And another chapter bites the dust! I had trouble writing this one, actually. Still, I think I made it, at the very least, interesting.**

**Also, please review!**

"I'm glad we cleared all this up, and it only took a few minutes." Manny says, and I have to agree.

"That's right, Delgado. Let's enjoy our weekend." I say, and we head off.

Another thing that's getting back on track. I'm fixing all my screw-ups and all the other drama this year. Maybe Ill finally have the courage to come out, soon...

...Yeah, right. I don't have the courage for that. Not yet.

**Influence (Chapter ****9****)****-The Break Commeth**

Twenty-one minutes left of the period. One minute until the supposed "hostile takeover" and "coup" that the teachers are pulling over on the administration.

This sounds like something out of a freaking Adam Sandler comedy film, not an actual school in real life.

*BEEP*

Here comes the intercom...

"Teachers, faculty, staff! Let us join together and stand against the tyranny of our embezzling principle and her abuse of power! We hereby announce our strike that will will continue to the very earliest of Friday. If we do not get what we demand, which is fairness!, then the strike will continue!"

I give up trying to rationalize what's going on here. This is _not_ the way to handle this shit. Personally, I don't give a crap about the school's internal affairs. As long as I graduate and do as well as I can, then I don't care at all.

But _this_ is absurdly ridiculous.

*BEEP*

I can just guess who this will be...

"Students...you're excused. All extracurricular activities are canceled, no exceptions. Employees, you better start praying for your jobs." A harsh, yet calm female voice speaks over the intercom, and it's out of our minds now because...

...We're on break until next week, at the earliest! Hells yeah!

* * *

"This is so awesome." I say and nudge Alex with my elbow.

"I have to agree. I need this time to prepare my speech." She says, and I can't help but be proud.

"You got it? Congratulations!" I tell her. Alex had to "audition" (such a horrible use of the word in that case) for a student speech at her graduation. She made it!

"Oh, and what about you Mr. Phantom?" She asks me, and I have to nod my head in excitement as well.

"Oh, you know I made it!" I say, and she puts her arm around my shoulder and gives me a semi-hug.

I was kind of surprised that I made it, actually. And as a Bass I! Especially because the list was actually put up today. Yesterday, Mr. Turner posted a notice saying that he will post it today. It makes sense because he posted a special bulletin that our first meeting will be Friday, during the "coup," which he couldn't talk about yesterday or else the principal could have found out.

The "meeting," really, is actually a party. The bulletin announced that will be in the performing arts building, having a party! The returning people are bringing food for everyone, and all newcomers are to perform _something_, like a special talent. If I know my step-uncle well enough, he's going to recite some of his original poetry (which choir and theater people eat up). I, for one, plan on doing...

...A Magic Show! It's been too long since I've been my alter-ego, The Great Lukini! I can do my magic, and Manny can do his poetry! It's perfect! Except that Manny...

Manny...didn't _not _make it. He was put as a first alternate Tenor II or Bass I. Basically, if one of the Tenor II's or Bass I's can't perform, he would be the first person to take their place. Same with if they get kicked out or if they quit, he would be given the opportunity first to be in it permanently.

I feel kind of bad, actually. He was always into the performing arts; I wasn't. I was just the set painter, which was hardly tech theater at all anyway. And yet I make it and he doesn't _for sure_. I mean, I could give him my spot. It would suck for me, and I'm sure Mr. Turner wouldn't just let me in next year, even if I do the audition perfectly. But I could make the sacrifice if need be.

This is why I kind of avoided him earlier. I saw the list and signed my name (Turner's policy so he knows we saw it) right when Mr. Turner posted it on his door. I kind of hid in the depths of the school (the library) until class got out. We didn't talk in the class that we shared because everyone was still weirded out by the coup, so that was a fortunate coincidence.

And the coup...we couldn't help but tell our families. We had to make plans for something! And that's why we are having a family get-together and Grandpa Jay's and Gloria's house tonight. I plan on announcing getting into choir, and I assume Manny would do the same about being an alternate, and I hope that Alex announces that she can do her speech.

Secretly, I hope she does a completely different speech than what she auditioned with. That one was good...but it was too _blah_. I want to hear _her_. I want to hear her real thoughts, how she really feels and not some filtered, butchered port of it. After all, we're all gonna be there!

"Seriously, Luke, just...great job! I mean it; I'm so proud of you." She says, and we don't need to say anything else.

It's been a good day so far. Now, I wanna see Jess!

* * *

"Can someone explain once more why you guys are off the rest of the week?" Uncle Mitchell asks, pouring himself a glass of...some alcoholic beverage that does not appeal to me.

"I heard something about taking over a rooster coupe." Gloria says, and we all chuckle.

"Close. The teachers apparently devised a _coup_ and _hostile_ takeover against our corrupt principal." Manny says, being the only one allowed to correct Gloria like that without feeling her Colombian wrath.

"Man, what the hell is going on in that school? Political basis with an insane atmosphere? It sounds like a damn circus ring where even Cam would be afraid to clown in." Grandpa Jay says.

"Hey, I'll have you know that us clowns embrace the weird and crazy. It's where we fit in best, like a little car." Uncle Cam says, and I see Uncle Mitch take a hard shot of his drink after that.

"Not to make an awkward situation less tense _Dad_ and _Cam_, a little birdie told me there's some news!" Uncle Mitch says.

"What birdie? Was it Gil Thorpe's new parrot? What that bird says is a lie!" Dad exclaims and seems genuinely concerned.

"No! God, you're all acting like children! And the children are being more adult! Alex, give us your news first!" Mom says, and she somehow returns a little bit of order to our chaotic and outrageous-but-awesome family.

"Thank you, Mom. Well, I got the speech!" Alex says, and everyone claps.

"That's my graddaughter. Taking after her old woman's old man!" Grandpa says before getting looks from Mom and Gloria.

"Old woman?" Mom asks.

"And what speech did you say?" Gloria asks.

"Nevermind that. Good job, Alex." And Grandpa takes a shot too.

"Manny and I got into choir!" I shout, and we both are met with shocked looks.

"You auditioned for choir? Good job,buddy!" Dad says, and every claps.

"What did you both sing?" Uncle Cam asks, and I look at Manny. He narrows his eyes at me and shakes his head.

What the hell, man? You still made it, dude. Don't look at me like that!

"From Cameron Tucker's Andrew Lloyd Webber's _The Phantom of the Oper_a_,_ I sang 'Music of the Night.'" I say, and I see Uncle Cam clasp his hands together in excitement.

"From March Shaiman's _Hairspray_, I sang 'It Takes Two.'" Manny says, and I can't help but feel that song perfectly describes his personality. Manny is just like a modern-day Link Larkin.

"Congratulations you two!" Grandpa says and takes yet another shot. He's in for a headache in the morning...

"Well, I didn't get in _exactly_." Manny says, looking directly at me.

Really dude? You're doing this right here, right now?

"What do you mean?" Haley asks, surprisingly quiet and completely sober until now.

"I'm an alternate." He states, and everyone looks confused. "If someone quits or gets kicked out or something, then I take their place. Basically, it's the 'you're the best we have' after the actual best ones." Manny explains further.

"So Luke did better?" Grandpa Jay asks, and Gloria slaps his chest. "What?" Cue Gloria's look. Cue realization. "Oh."

I called it.

"Still you both made it in! Congrats!" Alex says, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Not really." Manny says, downcast.

"Dude, don't put yourself down like that. It's probably because your range is between both Tenor II and Bass I, and those people with ranges fully within the part were there. That's why you're an alternate for _both_." I say, hoping that that excuse sounds reasonable. I know when we did Cam's play before, he wasn't _the best_, but I think he would have gotten better. After all, he _is_ an alternate; he must have been great.

"That makes total sense." Haley says, realizing what I'm trying to do, and helping my cause.

"Not only that, but it's a bigger task too. You have to learn both parts until otherwise stated." Uncle Cam says. He would know, too! He is a choir director, after all.

"I guess so." Manny says, finally accepting what we've been telling him. He looks at me in an apologizing sort-of-way, and I smile back. He has no need to feel embarrassed about being an alternate. Earlier today, I was thinking that it was because he wasn't as good. Now, I truly believe it's that he's a backup good enough for both. I also think that if they don't need a backup, he will still perform it anyway.

After some more small talk, mostly about the party this Friday (I was totally right about Manny wanting to do his poetry), we ate dinner. Grandpa made his Sloppy Jay's, and we watched an old Western, just like Grandpa wants. It was nice, just being with everyone. And after the movie finished, we all started to eat some ice cream from the tub in the freezer.

It's weird how much your thoughts about something can change in a span of only a few hours. My thoughts about this alternate thing literally went one-eighty. Something else in my mind went one-eighty, something since only last Friday.

As everyone eats their ice cream with whatever conversations each is having, I look down at my bowl. Almost full, yet melting as if the ice cream is trying to show something that's hidden. I finally think that it's time. Everyone's here, there are no hard feelings between anyone, and I am finally feeling happy.

I remember a few weeks ago I felt utterly depressed. I sort-of forgot about it when the whole Tammy and Reuben thing happened, but luckily that kind of just dissipated and I found Jess. I love her (we all do!), but there's one more thing...

"Everyone." I say, gaining the looks of my entire family.

My family...they deserve to know. They deserved to know a long time ago, but I was afraid. I still _am_ afraid.

"Luke? Is something wrong?" Alex and Haley ask.

"No, not particularly. It's just.." I pause.

It's now or never.

"I'm asexual."

**A/N: Wow, this chapter kind of sucked a lot, originally. I was able to revamp it into something readable, at least. And I think it turned out well. But, this story is not quite over. I still have a few chapters left. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Also, don't forget to review!**


	10. Once, Always

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Modern Family.**

**A/N: Milestone Chapter Ten! I never thought this story would make it anywhere near this (both length and plotwise) when I started it. Well, here it is! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Note: There are some sensitive issues talked about at the end of this chapter.**

**Also, please review!**

My family...they deserve to know. They deserved to know a long time ago, but I was afraid. I still _am_ afraid.

"Luke? Is something wrong?" Alex and Haley ask.

"No, not particularly. It's just..." I pause.

It's now or never.

"I'm asexual."

**Influence (Chapter 10)-Once, Always**

The moment the word "asexual" left my mouth, I literally felt my heart beat increase to...something much higher than it freaking should be!

Everyone is kind of silent. Nobody choked on their ice cream like they would have on TV or in the movies, so I guess that's a good thing. We don't want anyone drowning from melted dairy products tonight…or any time, really.

This silence is kind of freaking me out now. My family is never this silent, unless they're all pissed off for some reason (and even then, there's always some snide comment from the Pritchetts, be it Grandpa or Uncle Mitch or even Mom). But I don't think this silence is caused by them being pissed off.

"You reproduce by having a fragment split from you and grow?" Haley finally breaks the silence, and I try…

…Try to hold back my laughter but I can't because that was too freaking FUNNY!

"Oh, my God!" I shout as I laugh almost uncontrollably. I soon hear the other people in the room start to laugh, and I have to appreciate the fact that there's no longer silence from everyone. Even Haley is laughing!

"What? I learned about this is lecture yesterday! Fragmentation is a form of asexual reproduction!" Haley says, and it's Alex who talks next.

"Be that as it may, I don't think he's talking about reproduction, Haley. He's talking about _orientation_." Alex says as everyone calms down. The atmosphere is calm and relaxed, even though I haven't actually said anything relevant to my announcement.

"Thank you, though, Haley for helping break that awkward silence. I guess I should answer everyone's questions. Please, ask. I will try to answer." I say, and everyone just looks at each other. I look at Haley who winks at me. I mouth 'thanks' to her with a smile.

"What exactly does asexual mean, buddy?" Dad asks, and I have to admit that that is an extremely valid question.

"Basically, at least with how I identify myself, it means that I'm not attracted to the physical body. Rather, I look for the soul. So, I actually consider myself asexual, but bi-_emotional_."

"Okay. That makes sense, kind of. I can't say I fully understand because I don't know how you feel, but I accept it all the way." Alex says, and I turn to her. She just smiles at me and I don't what else to do except look at everyone else.

"We all do! Right?" Gloria says out loud, and it finally dawns upon my family that they haven't expressed their unconditional support yet. After all…they're family.

"Of course we do! "Absolutely!" "Yes!" My family gives mixed answers, but they are all expressing their acceptance.

"I don't get it!" Lily says, and I chuckle.

"It's okay, Lily. It's a good thing. Let's just be happy for Luke." My Mom says, rubbing her niece's shoulders.

"Jay?" I hear Gloria ask loudly, and I turn to him. I haven't really noticed that he hasn't really reacted. In fact…

…I don't even think he even expressed his acceptance yet.

"Grandpa?" I ask, and he starts shaking his head slightly.

"Dad? You're happy for Luke, aren't you?" My Mom asks. I assume she stood up for Uncle Mitch in a similar when he came out when they were teens themselves.

"Accepting, yes. Happy, no." He says, and I feel my heart fall.

I look up to my grandpa. He provides so much for his family with his own closet business. He has three children, one whom is only an infant. He is a man of honor, dignity, and courage.

But he's not happy for me. He accepts me, sure (which is a great thing in itself!), but he's not happy for me. I just told my family my biggest secret. And he's not happy that it's finally out in the open.

"Dad! How could you say that? After everything we went through? You're going to put Luke through that with his grandfather?" Uncle Mitch asks, and he gets it.

If anyone would, he would. At the beginning when I first accepted it, I used to think that my situation was worse than is. It isn't, at all.

His was much worse. His Dad wasn't even accepting at the beginning. At least my parents at least _accept_ (and I know they support me, even if they don't fully understand). But I feel so shitty about how I thought mine was worse.

"I can't, not yet. I don't know how I'm feeling." He says, reaching down to the floor to get his bottle of scotch and his glass which is now sitting next to the bowl of cream.

"Drinking isn't going to solve this, Jay!" Dad speaks up. That must have been hard for him. I know how much he wants to truly befriend Grandpa…but I am his son.

…And Mitchell is Grandpa Jay's son. I guess history does repeat itself.

"No, Grandpa. We're going to talk about this! And put down that _damn_ drink!" Alex raises for voice, and that's very unlike her.

But every time someone says something now, I feel even shittier. I know they're trying to defend me, but it's just not.

This fucking sucks, man! I seriously don't want to be here anymore. Let them deal with Grandpa. I told them, I answered the few questions there were, and now I'm done.

Without telling them and ignoring them when they call out my name when I do, I get up and just walk out the front door.

I'm going for a walk.

* * *

Just like when I was walking the day I found Jess, I'm listening to music with my phone held up to my ear, on account that I don't have my headphones.

So much for having everything back on track. My family is fighting (well, kind of at least). I have to start preparing for the magic show on Friday. I kind of want to do the Butler's Escape. If I do, though, then I'm going to need an assistant to help tie it on me (which I'm sure Manny could do it, then).

I'm glad that Dad talked to me when I wanted to quit magic a few years ago. After we had talked,I decided to not let the bullies win. I continue to practice magic, and it's one of the very scarce amount of things my Dad does with me.

"Dunphy?" I hear a voice to my left, causing me to get out of my thoughts about this Friday. This is just _fantastic_…

…Reuben.

"Reuben." I say with mock-enthusiasm. What the hell does he want? I see he was on his skateboard. I have no real right to judge at this moment, but he shouldn't be out alone this late.

"Why are you out here so late?" He asks, and I literally just went over this in my mind. Sometimes people are just so damn predictable it's just boring.

"I can ask you the same thing." I say, and he snorts.

This is our first real communication since the beginning of the year. We saw each other that awful day when Tammy tried to kiss me, but we didn't talk. I knew he was behind that, so it was just an indirect, vicarious communication through Tammy, I guess.

"Don't pull that shit with me, Luke. Something's up." He says, and I want to punch him square in the face. I haven't been in a fight in weeks, and I don't want to start again. I want those bad parts of me from this year just to fade away…but one is standing in front of me and _talking_ to me.

"Fuck you!" I shout to him. I never curse out loud, but it's warranted here.

"So I'm right." He says, and I barely restrain myself.

"Fine, yes. But like hell I'll tell you shit, asshole." I give him a bit of information. I have to; he'll make this conversation move a step closer into being finished.

"Why not?" He asks, looking…analytical. Is he scouting me?

"Because we're not friends anymore, dude." I say, and his face falls.

"I wish we still were." He says, and I soften. He looks like he's about to cry. I decide to give him the benefit of the doubt and not call him a 'pussy' and I point to the curb next to us. He gets the message and sits down with me.

"Then what the hell happened to you, dude? After that party, you just turned into an asshole to Manny and me. Then you were completely away from us until you pulled that shit with Tammy a few weeks ago. Explain it to me." I say, and I hear him sigh.

"I don't want to talk about that party. But I'm sorry about Tammy. Yeah, I told her to text you after getting the number from Manny after standing him up and to hit on you in P.E. but she went too far. I did not know she would try to kiss you like that. When I saw that, dude, I wanted to just scream. She took it way too far."

Well, that was unexpected. I know for a fact that Alex isn't alone when she thought that Tammy trying to kiss me wasn't a big deal. I'm just glad that _I'm_ not alone in that thought.

"…Thanks." I say, and I scoot closer to him. I put my arm around his shoulders. I don't know why, but he seems like he needs it.

Something happened at that party. I know it. Something _bad_ happened there, and he probably never told anyone. It's time he did.

"Tell you what. If you promise to tell me what happened after, I will tell you right now why I'm out here." Hey, it's the give and take. I give him what he wants to know, and I take what he gives what I want to know.

"Deal." He pulls his knees up to his chin. He's looking out into the street, as if coming to his own realization.

"I told my family I'm a bi-emotional asexual." I say, and he just turns his head to me.

"No offense, but what?" He asks, and I chuckle. There's no mal-intent, just confusion.

"It means that though I like both genders, I don't care about the body, or sex in general, in a partner." I don't know why, I couldn't say the word 'sex' itself in front of my family. I could say it here easily. Maybe it's because they're my _family_.

"Oh. I see. I don't mind, by the way." He says. That's good…I guess.

"Thanks." This is some stimulating conversation we're having here, I know.

"So why are you out here? Did your family take it badly" Oh, yeah…I actually forgot about Grandpa Jay momentarily.

"No, not at all. Well, my Grandpa said he accepted but wasn't happy for me. Everyone started yelling and trying to defend me, which I appreciate, but it became too much and I just wanted to get out of there." I say to him, and I see him nod into his knees, which are still at his chin.

"Deal's a deal, dude. What happened to you?" I ask, and I see him freeze up. "Reuben?" I ask him, and he nods into his knees yet again.

"At that party, something bad happened. We were all drinking. I never drank before, and I think I got buzzed pretty quickly and I became drunk even quicker. But I kept drinking." He pauses for a minute, breathing hard. "I need to tell you this first. I was mad at you and Manny for telling me I should go to that party. If I didn't have your blessing, I wouldn't have gone. But after Tammy went too far, I realized it wasn't your fault. That's why I left you alone after. I'm so sorry, Luke." He says, and just buries his head into his knees. He's not crying…he's just still.

"Whatever happened Reuben, I forgive you. I do. I see how much you regret it. Once a friend, always a friend. Okay?" I put my arm around his shoulder like earlier. He looks up into the street again and nods.

"Okay." He whispers, and now I have to know.

"Reuben, tell me. What happened to you at that party?" He needs to get it off his chest. Like I did with my family, he needs to tell _someone_.

"That night…I was sexually assaulted."

**A/N: You probably hate me for cutting the family reaction off so short, right? I know, I know. But there was no other way for me to be able to bring this part of Reuben back. Speaking of which…I didn't go ****_too_**** far, did I? I hope I made his explanation plausible. Also, don't forget to review!**


	11. He's an Island

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Modern Family.**

**A/N: When I originally started this story, elements of this chapter would have been the finale. But, this story is not over yet, not by a long shot. Knowing that there will be more, I hope you all enjoy this one!**

**Note: There are some sensitive issues talked about in this chapter.**

**Also, please review!**

"Whatever happened Reuben, I forgive you. I do. I see how much you regret it. Once a friend, always a friend. Okay?" I put my arm around his shoulder like earlier. He looks up into the street again and nods.

"Okay." He whispers, and now I have to know.

"Reuben, tell me. What happened to you at that party?" He needs to get it off his chest. Like I did with my family, he needs to tell _someone_.

"That night…I was sexually assaulted."

**Influence (Chapter 11)-He's an Island**

I'm not sure what I was expecting Reuben to say, but it definitely wasn't…_that_. But now, I feel like a grade-A douchebag. I should have tried to talk to him when he started to turn on us. I could have helped him. I should have accepted to be his tutor when our math teacher asked me to…we could have reconnected a lot sooner. I could have and should have done _something_ besides just try to forget about him.

"You were raped?" I ask him, putting my douchebaggy thoughts aside for now. This is about him now.

"No, not exactly. As I was drinking, I guess I…blacked out. And then I woke up on a bed with this guy _messing_ with me while my pants and underwear were on the other side of the room. I woke up before he could get too far. When he saw I was awake, he shoved a pillow hard over my face and ran out. When I realized what had happened, I just put my clothes on and walked home alone, took a shower, and went to sleep." He explains, and I just want to give him a hug because he needs one.

"I'm giving you a hug." I tell him before leaning over and awkwardly putting my arms around him. He's a victim, and he needs a friend, and I can be that friend. "I'm so sorry for what you had to go through, Reuben." I tell him, and he doesn't return the hug. I don't expect him to.

"It's not your fault, Luke." He responds, and I frown.

"Still, I should have tried to talk to you after. Real friends don't let friends go that easily. If I had done what a real friend would do, you wouldn't have had to go through all that alone. I'm sorry." I turn slightly away.

"Trust me, Luke, I would not have complied with you. I think I would have kicked your ass if you had, or at least _tried_ to kick your ass. I've been the sucky friend, not you. Just by being here, willing to talk to me in the first place, just shows how great of a friend you really are. Thank you." He says, and I make sure he sees when I nod.

"So why are you out here tonight?" I ask him.

"Ever since that night, I've been…distant, at least from those who actually give two shits about me. I don't, or at least didn't until this talk, listen to my parents when they tell me to do my homework, not go out, or be home by a certain time. I became defiant, and even downright rude. But anyway, I was on my way home when I saw you. My house is on the next block. But that night…that night kind of broke me. I don't know what you did, but in less than ten minutes, Luke, my life has been put back into perspective." He explains. I don't respond to that last part; I know how grateful he is to me for just being an ear to listen. But it makes sense why I had the possibility of meeting him here. I had forgotten his house was so close.

"Did you ever tell the police? Or anyone else besides me? You parents?" I ask him, and he just shakes his head. "I think you should." I respond, and he shakes his head again. I guess his abuser is going to get away with it…

"Do you know who it was? Or at least able to describe him if you went to the police?" I ask him, and he nods a few times. It's good that he can remember, but it's awful because that probably means it keeps replaying in his head over and over.

We stay silent for a while, just letting the entire situation just sink in. I look over to him and his eyes are closed.

"I want you to tell Manny for me. I miss him, too." He says suddenly, and I have to admit that I am surprised. But…I have to decline this request.

"No. Reuben, this is your story to tell. I don't know how he'll react, but you need to tell him if you want to rekindle the friendship." I say, more stern than I probably should have been, and he nods sadly. Nodding seems to be the common theme throughout this night, and I'm getting pretty tired of the silence.

"Will you be there with me then when I tell him?" He asks, looking at me.

"If you want me to be." No nodding, just language.

"This may sound incredibly selfish, but I'm glad you came out to your family tonight. But I'm sorry your grandpa didn't take it too well." He says, and I chuckle a bit.

"It is a bit selfish, but I'll let it slide this time. And I am glad, too. I got my best friend back." I say, and this is what he needs. He needs to laugh; he needs to start healing. Then comes the inevitable silence.

"Dude, what the hell am I going to do about my grades?" He asks, looking back into the streets. At least he hasn't turned _away_ from me.

"The school counselor?" I suggest, and he turns back to me.

"What the hell can she do for me?" He asks somewhat harshly, probably still not accustomed to being civil with anyone who actually matters to him, yet.

"I don't know. The only thing I can think of is maybe going to the counselor and getting her to write some kind of note to your teachers asking for some sort of make up so you can at least pass, like some sort of academic contract. Teachers are sympathetic to students who get help like that." I say, and his lips go to the side of his face and look odd. I have to say this. "No offense, but your thinking face looks messed up, dude." I joke, and he smiles.

"Fuck you, asshole!" He says jokingly and pushes me on the shoulder.

"You're going to get through this, you know. You're strong." I tell him, and he puts that damn thinking face back on.

"I know. With you, and hopefully Manny, at my side I think I can make it through this. And you're going to get through what you have going on with your grandpa and family." He says before suddenly asking a question. "Can I have a ride home?" He asks. If I say 'yes,' then I'll have to deal with some of the heat for walking out from whoever drives us. If I say 'no,' then I'm a hypocritical asshole.

"Of course, dude. Let me call my Mom." I tell him before taking out my phone. I hit 'Mom' off the favorites list and I hold the phone up to me ear.

"Luke? Honey, are you okay?" She asks immediately, and I sigh.

"Yes, but this is important. I need you to pick me up and drop off a friend. I'll text you the street names. Please, Mom?" I ask her, trying to give only the bare minimum details needed.

"…Okay, honey. I'll be there in a few minutes. But after we're going to have a talk." We hang up and I text her our location.

Dammit!

* * *

"We haven't seen Reuben all year. What happened?" Mom asks me as soon as Reuben, after telling me he'll see Manny and me on Monday, gets inside his house.

"Nothing. He just hasn't been able to come over. We still see him in school, Mom." I lie out of my ass, but he told me that stuff in confidence; I can't break that. And I have no reason to spill about the other crap he's pulled the past few weeks; as far as I'm concerned, it's ancient history.

"Why was he out here? Did you call him to talk?" I would rather talk about my leaving than this right now…

"I actually just ran into him, and we started talking." Can we get a move on with this?

"I see. Well, time to hold up your end of our deal over the phone, Mister. Now, why did you leave? Was it because of my Dad?" Oh, boy. Can we go back to the other topic, now? I suddenly don't want to talk about this either.

"Kind of. I wanted to get away from all the noise and chaos and hostility of the room." I answer, and I hear her sigh.

"But we were trying to stand up for you, honey! You're my baby boy!" Mom says, voice breaking a bit. Please don't cry, Mom. I never wanted to make you (or anyone else!) cry.

"I know that! But it was supposed to be a happy thing. I appreciate what everyone did, I really do! But I couldn't just be in there while everyone was talking about me as if I wasn't even there! Do you know what that feels like? I felt alone. I felt more alone than before I told everyone, much more alone. I felt like an island." Though this isn't the time for it, I'm proud of myself for working in a reference like that at the end. Another sigh.

I am getting tired of all these mini-themes tonight! Silence when I came out, nodding with Reuben, sighs with my Mom! I'm getting tired of the non-lingual communication, damn it!

"One, Luke, no man is an island. Two, you're too young to make that kind of a reference, but good job nonetheless. Three, you left before you got the full story." She says, and I have to admit that I am intrigued once again.

"One, no I'm not too young. Two, thank you. Three, what are you talking about? What full story? It seemed pretty obvious. Grandpa accepted me, but wasn't happy for me; which, I don't even know the hell you can have one without the other now, but whatever." I say, not realizing my profanity filter wasn't on due to the argument with Reuben before he told me his secret.

"One, language! Two, it isn't as obvious as it looked. Three, I didn't either, but now I do." There seems to be yet another theme I can add to tonight: silence, nodding, sighing, and now _listing_. What the fuck?

"Please, no more lists. And, didn't? What do you mean you _didn't_ get it? Do you now?" I ask Mom, and I see that we're pulling into Grandpa's driveway.

"You'll see, sweetheart." She responds happily, which kind of pisses me off as well.

What does she have to be happy for? When Reuben left the car she was close to crying? What the hell changed? It seems that whatever the teachers had to make this coup spread to my family as well…they're all _insane_ now.

I don't even try to argue about going inside the house. I knew from the start I couldn't avoid this. My little walk, thank goodness it happened to make Reuben and me a friend again, was only a very short delay in this inevitable confrontation with Grandpa.

"You're back!" Gloria, of all people, shouts my return. I see everyone seated exactly as they were when I left…except Grandpa's wine bottle looks pretty empty now.

"I took a walk. Too much chaos in this house." I say, and everyone nods.

"Jay, isn't there something you'd like to say to my son?" Dad asks loudly, which I have to admit is kind of scary…yet so badass!

"I'm sorry, Luke." That's it? You can do better. I looked up to you; I still do. Give me more than that.

"For?" I need to hear everything, even if I have to pry. I need to understand what the hell Mom was even talking about.

"For not explaining what I felt. I realize I probably made you feel awful, and I'm not going to make the same mistake with my grandson like I did with my own son." At least he realizes the extent of what he did, and what could have happened.

I wonder how Mitch feels about all of this, though. I wonder if he was the one who talked to Grandpa after I left.

"Then explain it. Tell me what you felt. I understand you're not the best with expressing yourself. Here goes the benefit of the doubt." Hmm…yet another theme of the night. I gave Reuben that benefit as well. There are too many themes now to even put in list.

"I didn't understand it, Luke. Based on what you said, I didn't think you'd find someone. Adoption aside, I fear you won't be able to have children. If you find a girl, and she learns that you _can_ have children but don't want to, how would she feel? If it was a guy, you can still adopt, but that's understandable. And people now, so many think about only…_that_…that they forget about love. I don't want you to have a difficult life, especially one that's even more difficult because of me." He finishes by taking a shot.

"I think you've had enough of that, Jay." Manny says and takes the bottle and glass to the kitchen.

"Alright. I'll admit that I haven't thought about much about any of that stuff. You make a good point. But, Grandpa, it's not your job to worry about stuff like that. It's only your job to accept me and be there for me when I need you. That's it." I say, not wanting to talk about _sex_ in front of everyone.

"I guess I'm just trying to make up for all the mistakes that I can't fix with your uncle Mitch. I'm sorry, Luke. I really am. Can you forgive me?" He asks, and of course I can.

"Duh, Grandpa…but it'll take time. Let's let this pass, and everything will be alright." I say, and he nods. I look over at Uncle Mitch, and he mouths 'good job' to me. I smile at him.

"Wait, give him a hug!" Gloria says, and Grandpa and I both sigh. Leave it to Gloria to add harmless tension, though tension nonetheless, to things…as well as making the sighing theme return!

"It's best not to argue with her. Just get over here." Grandpa says and extends his arm out. I walk over to him and he squeezes me tightly. I know that he is genuinely sorry, and I can finally calm down.

Everything really will be all right, after all. I'm good. I'm out to my family. This huge weight is finally off my shoulders. Not only that, my friendship with Reuben is finally fixed and he is now on the road to being able to heal from his assault (it was the biggest coincidence that we were there at the same time, but I'd like to think that we are meant to be friends, that all this happened for a reason). Then, there's always the little stuff that will hopefully be out of everyone's minds by next school year, my fights being the first thing that comes to mind. But, there's now another thing to start to shift gears to…

…The choir party on Friday! I need to start getting my act together, literally!

**A/N: ****I realize that I totally rushed through the second part of last chapter and didn't actually explain any of the reasons Reuben was there. I hope this makes up for all of that. Did I make Jay's reasoning seem realistic? Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Also, don't forget to review!**


	12. Lasting Fallout & The Crumbles

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Modern Family.**

**A/N: Well, here it is! A brand new chapter. This story is getting closer to nearing its completion. I hope you guys enjoy this one too.**

**Also, please review!**

But, there's now another thing to start to shift gears to…

…The choir party on Friday! I need to start getting my act together, literally!

**Influence (Chapter 12)-Lasting Fallout + The Crumbles**

Maybe that was being a bit _too_ hopeful. As if I could actually just focus on this party, my act, and thinking of a way to make some friends for tomorrow night. Nope!

Well, for the most part, I could. But how can I focus on that when my family is acting all weird around me? I get it; it was surprising for everyone to find out that I'm asexual, but I wish my family wouldn't hesitate to do things when they're around.

I'm the same Luke they knew this whole year! If it was the beginning of the year, I would be a bit more understanding because I had changed, but this is no excuse. I haven't changed, they only found out something new about me.

Still, no matter how _fucking annoyed_ I am, I am one of the luckiest people in the world because my family accepts me and loves me. Even Grandpa, in all his worrying and misplaced judgment, cares and loves me. I am so grateful for everyone in my family. I love them, too.

"Whatcha doing, Luke?" I turn around and Dad is in my doorway. He looks to my side and sees Jess sleeping on my bed. Since she's been done taking her medicine for a while and she's not sick anymore, she's allowed to sleep in our rooms.

"Trying to figure out what I want to do at the party tomorrow. It's been a while since we've done magic together, and I don't who what to pick." I tell him, and he smiles. Hey, there's still some of old Luke in me.

"Well, the finale should be the Butler's Escape." Dad says, and I smile back.

"Way ahead of you, Dad. That was the first, and currently only, thing I decided on. And Manny said he'll help me put it on" I say, picking up a wand from my bed. I look at my costume, and feel a certain nostalgia that I haven't in a long time. I think just having my secret be open just makes things seem better. "Maybe I should just to that, the quarter in the ear, and the flash of light where I disappear." I say, wishing that I could do more.

"Well, those are good. Do you want to do more?" Dad asks, coming in and sitting on my bed and reaching over to pet Jess. She stretches and turns when he starts.

"Yeah, but it's been a while since I've done any magic and I don't want to go too far and freak everyone out." I say, and I see Dad shrug.

"You wouldn't freak everyone out, Luke." He says, and it's my turn to shrug. I really hope this doesn't become a 'theme' of the night.

"That's probably true. Maybe I just don't want to overdo it." I say, and I sit down on my bed next to Dad. Jess sits up due to the pressure of both my Dad and me.

"Hey, buddy…" Well, I have a feeling that _this_ will be about.

"Yeah, Dad?" I'm going to let him have this. I think this is actually meant to comfort him than it would me.

"I'm so proud of you for having the courage to tell us. But, I have to know, how long have you known?" Oh…I was expecting him to just give some comforting words and say that everyone loves me and stuff like that.

"The better part of a year." I acknowledge, and Dad seems confused.

"Why did it take you so long to tell us then? I mean with Mitch and Cam…" He trails off, and I've thought about this for a long time before.

"I just wasn't ready. I can't really explain why or why not, but all I know is that I wasn't until that moment." I say, looking at my wands and cape.

"I'm sorry you had to keep that with you for so long." Dad says and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"It's okay, Dad. Trust me. I feel _better_. I really do." I say and I hug him for a second before getting up.

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll leave you to your planning." Dad says and gets up to leave. I quickly stop him, though.

"Wait, Dad!" I say, and he turns around.

"Yeah, buddy?" He smiles, and I hope this will start to make things advance forward.

"School's out in just a couple more weeks. Maybe, if you want to, you can take me on some house tours. Who knows, maybe we can take down Gil Thorpe with both us Dunphys working together." I suggest, and I see his eyes light up a bit.

"You bet, buddy!" He responds, and this is nice. With everything that's been going on these past few weeks, I've probably communicated with Dad the least. But, I'm rectifying that. But only time will do that completely.

Speaking of time…it's time to practice for tomorrow.

* * *

Manny and I walk through the doors of the theater where the party is being held. We didn't bring anything except for our backpacks; returning students bring the food and the new students are the ones doing a performance.

I am already wearing my cape. I might as well be myself because these are the people I am going to be spending a lot of time with the next year.

When we walk in, we see everyone kind of just sitting down in the center section in the three rows closest to the stage. All but only some are talking and laughing; those few seems to just be chatting nervously. Can't say that I blame them; I get a bit shy talking to new people as well.

We take our seats in the two seats house right of the third row, with me on the edge. We place our backpacks on the side next to me. I hope we begin soon because I am getting pretty hungry.

Just as I was about to talk to Manny, everyone stops talking. I look to the stage and see Mr. Turner along with two girls (neither of which is Tammy's sister, who I have not seen here at all so far) and one guy. He begins to speak.

"Welcome! As you know, I am Mr. Turner, your choir director. This young man is the President of the Thespians, and these young women are the Time Keepers of the Thespians." Mr. Turner starts.

I'm confused. Thespians are the theater folk. I know that many thespians are in choir and vice-versa, but neither I nor Manny is in theater or Thespians.

"Even if you're not in Thespians, we would still love to get to know you. It is inevitable that the two paths will cross, and this will help make the meeting easier." The president says, and I can't help but acknowledging that what he said was somewhat poetic…

"Without further ado, let's get this party started! As we know, the new students in our little family will showcase a talent, passion, or anything that the individual feels is 'them.' So, who wants to go first?" He finishes his spiel, and…nobody raises their hand. "Come on, guys, you have to get out of your shell. Who wants to go?" He asks again, and still nobody raises their hand.

So I do.

"Awesome! Come on up here!" Mr. Turner says, and I get out of my seat and walk up the extremely cheap and wooden stairs on the side. Manny walks behind me and sits in the chair closest to me; he has to help me into the Butler's Escape, after all.

When I'm up there…I kind of freeze. Maybe I should have through this through a bit more.

"Hey! Uhh, I'm Luke Dunphy. And today, I have going to be showing some magic!" I say with enthusiasm, though the nervousness and uncertainty can definitely be heard in my voice in the slight-upward inflection. "I feel I should give some background. Well, my Dad actually got me into magic as it was already a hobby of his. We did magic together at first to bond, but it soon became a hobby of mine as well. So, in the interest of time, I have only one thing to show. It's called the Butler's Escape. To make it short, it's a device that requires perfect concentration, balance, and focus of the magician. So, would my step-uncle Manny Delgado get up here trap me in this device?" I end with a joking tone, and everyone laughs.

Manny gets on the stage with me and straps me in to the device. I quickly explain to him how to undo it if, for some reason I can't, I start to have trouble breathing.

So, I relax but balance myself. I tuck in my chest, lower my head, and roll back my shoulders. I bring my arms up and the device releases! I pulled it off! Everyone starts to clap as I ready for the final thing, which will be the perfect segue into Manny's performance.

"Well, thank you everyone!" I say and throw the tiny smoke bomb on the stage and it makes it seem I disappeared, when in reality I jumped off the stage and lied on the floor. Everyone claps again as I make it back to my seat and Manny remains on the stage. I pull out my phone to record this; my performance wasn't anything special but I want Manny to know how awesome his art is.

"Well, because I'm already up here, I guess it's my turn. As the Great Lukini had already said, my name is Manny Delgado and I will be reciting an original poem. As my step-nephew had, I would also like to give some background. When I first joined my family, I'll admit I was nervous. I didn't know anyone or trust anyone; I only had my mother. But then she met my step father, who I consider my _real_ dad. I dedicate this to Jay." He says, and I am so glad I decided to record this. Grandpa…I wonder how he must think Manny feels after my coming out. Manny and I are close like brothers, but this can help Grandpa feel better. "I call this poem 'Real and True.'" And he begins.

"You know what true love is,

Your son and daughter both found the man of their dreams.

You found my mom,

The woman of your daydreams.

I tagged along like just a kid,

But I wasn't your kid.

Instead of just the two of us alone in a car,

We got a home and the love we deserved.

We got a family,

My mom a husband and me a father.

Suddenly we were part of and felt something bigger,

But the love of a family is never too large.

You know what true love is,

You know how it's ineffable.

True love isn't something you just know,

When it's real you truly feel it."

When he's done, I start snapping my fingers in applause. The rest of the audience follows suit, with the occasional few clapping instead and not knowing the proper etiquette for spoken word (which I only do because I went to some spoken word shows with Manny in the past). As he steps down from the stage, I stop the recording and immediately email it to myself in case something happens to my phone before I can back it up.

"Did you come up with that on the spot or write it beforehand? Either way dude; that was freaking awesome!" I whisper-shout to him as he takes his seat next to me. Now it's time for the other performances!

* * *

As I walk over to the "food bar" as I call it, a boy walks up to me. I remember him playing an original piece on his flute for his performance.

"Hey." I tell him as he walks up. "Sam, right?" I ask, hopefully recalling the name. I am awful with names, but his flouting really stood out to me.

"Yeah! And you're Luke, right?" He asks, and I nod. I can't help but notice that his voice is a bit higher than most guys' are; I guess he's a high tenor.

"I really liked what you told us about your Dad. I'm glad that you bond with your parents." He says with a smile, but I can't help but feel he's envious of that…

…Do his parents not bond with him?

"Yeah. I'm really lucky for my family, especially Manny and his mother too. I can't imagine my life without any of them. How's your family?" I respond, curious for his reaction.

"That's awesome, Luke. As for my family, they…they love me. But things are tense. I guess I just wanted to tell you that I think I'm going to try harder. Maybe I can help them understand." He says, and my interest is definitely piqued.

Understand? That was one of the reasons why I wasn't ready to come out (though I told Dad I didn't know).

"Understand what, exactly, if you don't mind me asking." I add because I don't want him to feel like I am intruding or prying.

"Oh, that I'm transgender." He says, and I have to admit that I am taken aback…

…Because that's fucking cool!

"Really? Cool!" I say, not realizing that _that_ probably isn't the most appropriate reaction.

"Cool?" He asks, sounding amused, actually.

"Yeah! I mean, I've never met a transgendered guy, or person for that matter, before. It's cool! You're cool! Not just because of the transgender part, but because you're so open! You're brave!" I can't contain my excitement. "I'm asexual, you know." I say, finally grabbing what appears to be a taco and taking a bite.

"Really? Now _that's_ cool. Oh, and I made those tacos." He says, and I chuckle with the food still in my mouth.

"And you cook? Man, you're like the most badass dude I know!" I say after swallowing. I continue eating my taco while Sam and I continue to talk. Looks like I have a friend.

He mentions that his parents accept him being female-to-male, but they don't really understand it and aren't happy about it. I told him how Grandpa was the same way, and that it'll take time but that he has to keep communicating and talking with them. He understood that and said that was the reason he wants to work harder to bond, so they can start seeing past his gender identity.

"Hey, before I forget, can I get your number?" He asks, and I nod. I unlock my phone and hand it to him before grabbing another taco. Sam can really cook.

"Just text yourself from my phone. Because you're transgender, what was your birth name?" I ask, not even feeling like I'm prying based on how much we've been getting along.

"Sam. Well, Samantha. I go by 'Sam' because it is short for my real name and 'Samuel,' my preferred first name, and it's unisex." He says, and it makes sense. I look around for something good to drink, my throat starting it itch bizarrely.

Crap. Nothing good. All the soda is gone already and all that's left lemonade, which I enjoy but not for an actual beverage during a meal.

"Hey, I'm going to go outside to get some water. My throat is itchy. I'll be back in a minute." I tell him, and he nods.

I walk out the side door and reach the water fountain. I press the button and take a sip when my throat suddenly feels like it is closing!

Oh, no! I must be having an allergic reaction. I must have eaten soy somehow. There couldn't been any in that taco, right?

I try to run to the door, but I am not getting enough air and I am panicking. I collapse on the stairs. This is it…

I'm going to die.

I crawl up the stairs, banging on the door. I feel myself slipping away. I keep banging, and the door finally opens.

"Get Manny. Soy!" I choke out before my head falls and hits the ground. I hear some quiet shouting…

…Then I black out.

**A/N: This chapter actually did suck. The first two pages were entirely filler, the poem I wrote for Manny's part sucked, and it feels like I rushed not only the entire Sam part, but the whole allergy thing as well. And now that the original premise is done, I just have a few more miscellaneous ideas to write (this chapter being the first of such). Let me know what you guys think. Also, don't forget to review!**


	13. The Experience

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Modern Family.**

**A/N: I apologize for the entire last chapter. Even if none of you thought so, I consider it pretty bad. So, I hope I'm able to make up for it with this one. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Also, please review!**

I crawl up the stairs, banging on the door. I feel myself slipping away. I keep banging, and the door finally opens.

"Get Manny. Soy!" I choke out before my head falls and hits the ground. I hear some quiet shouting…

…Then I black out.

**Influence (Chapter 13)-The Experience**

I jolt up right when I feel a _very_ sharp stab into my thigh. I start to struggle for air again, but I am getting some. At least it's better than none…because I'm not _dying_ then.

"The ambulance will be here soon." I hear someone say to me, but I am still too disoriented to be able to know _who_ said it, but think it was male. My breathing calms down a little, but every inhale is still a challenge. It feels like every breath is almost a slurping of air, and it feels both painful and disgusting. But, I'm a fighter, god dammit! I welcome the pain if I get to live!

"How did this happen?" I hear a very stern male voice, and I can tell it's the choir…person, whatever his name is.

"He's allergic to soy. He must have eaten some without knowing it." I recognize that voice! He's my brother, right? Yeah, of course he is…

I lay my head back on the floor, closing my eyes. I am still so tired, and I want to go back to sleep.

Goodnight.

* * *

"Hnn…" I groan when I finally wake up again, and I am immediately hit with the smell of the color white...wait; no, that doesn't make much sense…

"He's awake!" No, no, no, no, NO! The shouting is _fucking_ explosive! Whoever did that, turn the dial down!

"Too damn loud!" I choke out, and luckily nobody shouts _as_ loud. I don't even know who it was, but at least they shut the hell up!

"Language, young man!" Was that…Mom? Where am I? I try to open my eyes but the room is too bright as well. Sensory overload to the extreme, for sure. And if it was her, then she is worried too much about my words than my…almost being not alive anymore.

"Huh?" Is all I can manage to get out. My body is definitely not working in time with my mind. My body is much more behind at the moment.

"Luke, buddy, can you hear me?" I have to assume that's Dad; he's the only one that calls me 'buddy.'

"Maybe?" I answer, I don't know if I can comprehend questions. 'Maybe' isn't affirming or denying anything. "Lights." I say, and thankfully they go down a few moments later and I can open my eyes without my photoreceptors being bombarded from the mostly-blackbody radiation.

When I open my eyes I see that I am surrounded and that I am in a place I can now recall being associated with white and a certain defining smell…a hospital.

"Can someone explain what's happening? It's all kind of fuzzy." And my mind, working so amazingly after being deprived of air, isn't exactly at one hundred percent either. Luckily my body is slowly catching up to the aforementioned overworked and oxygen-deprived mind.

"Well, you had an allergic reaction. We assume it was soy, even though there really wasn't anything that could have had it." Manny says. After all, he was the only one there with me. And thank God he was…

"And he gave you an injection with your epi-pen. Thank God that Gloria made us all learn how to use with after the Facon incident…" Uncle Mitch says, and I see Uncle Cam's face fall when he remembers how he made soy bacon and I had an allergic reaction to that.

I think everyone was surprised when it was Gloria who made that suggestion some time ago. I for sure never would have thought of that, especially before I got my act together. But she did; she knew what could happen and had a plan. So, in a way, she was a possible catalyst for my survival and/or recovery. After all, if Manny hadn't known how to give me that shot, I could have gotten brain damage from oxygen deprivation. I need to thank Gloria and Manny, alone and soon.

"But was it soy? I mean, it came on so much later and much more sudden than the Facon did. It came on quite a bit after I ate those tacos." I ask, suddenly remembering Sam's tacos. I have his number in my phone; I could call and ask…

…I hope he doesn't feel responsible, like he almost killed me or something! That could _really_ fuck someone up if they thought that. After all, Hayley still feels guilty about Fwishy from when she was a little girl. Shit…

"That we're not sure of. The doctors only said that it was indeed an allergic reaction. But considering that's the only thing we know you're allergic to, it's a safe bet it was either soy or something else in those tacos." Alex speaks up with her deductive reasoning.

"Later, I'm going to ask him what exactly was in them, so this doesn't happen again." I say calmly; they know I'm not angry. I have no reason to be. It was an accident, just like when Uncle Cam fed me the Facon. "My head really hurts." I say, trying to bury my head in the pillow. It doesn't help at all, really.

"Ay, poor Luke!" Gloria cries, and I have to smile. What Manny said in his speech was true, they had almost nothing and now they have a family who loves them. We all have the same family. Smiling seems to help the headache a bit.

"When can I go home? I just want to go to sleep." I ask after yawning.

"The doctor said you can be discharged as soon as you woke up and had one last examination." Grandpa finally speaks up. I think things are already getting better. This is progress, and progress is good. Leave it to an almost-tragedy to make people realize what's really important.

"Then can someone get the fine doc so we can go home?" I ask lightheartedly, trying to ease up the tension in the room. "Actually, can I talk to Gloria and Manny alone, please? I need to tell them something." I say, and I can tell it confuses everyone but they leave without another word. I guess they feel that I've been through enough this week. I feel like I've been through enough this entire year, actually.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Manny asks, and I have to dig deep for what I'm about to say.

"_Nada. Quiero decir gracias para me salvando. Gloria, fue su idea que me salvó. Manny, fue tu acciones que. Somos familia. Les amo._" I say in Spanish, which was really hard for me. I'm only my first year of Spanish, and it was hard to recall all that, especially when I was so disoriented not too long ago.

"_¡Luke! ¡Hablas español! ¡Es fantístico!_" Gloria says and hugs me. Manny soon joins us. He didn't need to say anything.

"Seriously, though, I kind of owe you both my life. If it wasn't for you guys, I could have gotten permanent brain damage or I even could have died." I say…and it finally realizes what happened.

"I could have died…" I whisper, and I start breathing heavily. "I could have died, man!" I cry, leaning my face into the pillow.

"It's alright, dude. You're safe. You're healthy. You're fine, now." Manny comes over to me and tries to hug me. I try to push him off, already feeling suffocated. I try to control my breathing, and I do a bit, but it sounds like a mix between a hiss and a slurp, and it's freaking disgusting.

"I don't want to die, not yet." I whisper, and I calm down a lot and my eyes start feeling really heavy. I close my eyes and I relax…

…Until there's a small knock and the door opens and the rest of my family and the doctor comes in.

"Mr. Dunphy?" The doctor asks and I look at her. She looks very confident and happy, presumably because I'm actually awake and not brain-deficient or something like that.

"Yes, fine doctor?" I respond with the same tone I used on my family earlier, hoping that nobody notices that I've just been crying from the impact of realizing I had a near-death experience.

"Well, at least that sense of humor your parents just told me about hasn't gone away. Well, I'm just going to check your lungs and heart and the basics before I discharge you." She says, all business and not responding to my humor. Humor makes difficult things easier to deal with.

"Alright, then." And she does the routine stuff. I admit that I enjoy it every time when a doctor does the reflexes on my knee; I like that feeling of my leg doing that on its own. It's weird, but also kind of tickling. "So, doc, what exactly was my reaction? I've never had one so late, quick, and dangerous before." I ask her, and she looks up to me. The only ones in the room are my parents as they're…my parents. Everyone else left the room when she came in.

"Well, sometimes, reactions change. You've probably heard about people trying to cure their allergies with their allergen. Allergies can change, for better or for worse. Unfortunately, yours just changed. It also could have been the amount ingested, but since we don't know because of the lack of information, all I can say is to be careful. Always care your epi-pen with you, and don't let it leave your side." She advises, and I have to agree.

I will never, ever leave my backpack somewhere I am not. I almost fucking _died_, and now I know what to do in case it happens again.

Nothing much else happens. The doctor says I'm perfectly healthy, and my parents sign the discharge forms so I can finally leave and go home. I really need to hug and pet Jess, she just gives so much affection when one needs it that it's crazy!

There are some things I have to deal with tomorrow as well. Finals week is the week after next, so I should start studying to make sure I keep my all A's.

I wonder what's going to happen on Monday. Reuben told me that he's going to go the counselor on Monday, but that he wants me to walk him there or else he'll back out. There's probably going to be some lasting logistical drama from the coup that gave us this break in the first place. Then, I have to deal with all the choir people who didn't know what's going on. I know I am getting to get a ton of questions from everyone, even those not in choir, about what happened. Then, I also have to deal with Sam. I don't even want to think about that can of worms right now.

Now, it's time to go home and spend some time with my cat. And eat some cereal. And go to sleep so I can finish my homework tomorrow. And a shower tomorrow morning…

…Yeah, that sounds nice.

**A/N: Okay, I meant to have some lasting plot development in this chapter, but I guess I have a decent set-up for what I want to do in the next few. I apologize for the short length of this one; I couldn't think of anything else to write without just forcing it or rushing something else that needs to be expanded in its own right. So, that's it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also, don't forget to review!**


	14. Week 39 Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Modern Family.**

**A/N: Be prepared for a lot of advancing plot details. I know; I kind of went overboard with the development here. Still, I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Also, please review!**

I wonder what's going to happen on Monday. I don't even want to think about all those cans of worms right now.

Right now, it's time to go home and spend some time with my cat. And eat some cereal. And go to sleep so I can finish my homework tomorrow. And a shower tomorrow morning…

…Yeah, that sounds nice.

**Influence (Chapter 14)-Week 39 Begins**

I wasn't too surprised when I woke up this morning with a text from Reuben with a slight change of plans. Instead of going to the counselor, he first wants to tell Manny what happened and to apologize to him in front of the library. Can't say that I blame him. Summer is in two weeks and he probably wants to start hanging out with the both of us again.

Upon receiving the new plans, I quickly send a text to Manny to meet me in front of the library. Unsurprisingly, he says okay without question, knowing he will get the answer then. My family has learned over the years that questions will be answered in due time and that asking anyone anything is almost always a waste of energy.

I also wasn't surprised when I got there ten minutes early and Reuben was already there. I sat with him at the table, giving him a nod.

"Good morning." I say to him, and he looks unfazed.

"I don't what's so fucking good about it; it's Monday." He says, and I have to admit that I am a bit taken aback by the language. I guess this is just a result of the assault… "Good morning." He says after a few seconds, smirking at me. That cheeky bastard…

It also wasn't much of a surprise when Manny showed up a few minutes later and scowled when he saw Reuben sitting next to me. He didn't say anything, but he did sit down with a lot of anger in his movements.

"I'm sorry, Manny." Reuben says immediately, making sure to get a word out before this meeting goes south. Meetings like this usually do end up south almost instantaneously.

"Huh?" I could tell Manny was not expecting that, just like I wasn't when Reuben and I made up the day I came out.

"Before you leave or yell or something, can I explain? Please?" Reuben asks him, and Manny looks at me. I nod.

"Sure, dude." At least he's using 'dude;' that implies there still _some_ sort of acquaintanceship that could be salvaged.

"I was an asshole, I know that. I blamed the two of you for something that wasn't your fault. I blamed you both for telling me to go to that damn party. I shouldn't have because you were just being good friends. You didn't know what was going to happen. But, I was assaulted. You know…sexually. This dude was messing with my junk after I passed out drunk. I'm sorry for blaming you, and trying to get back a bit, especially at you, Luke. But my actions and the subsequent results of them are inexcusable. I just hope you can forgive me, Manny. And I hope you still do, Luke." Reuben glances over everything he told me, but I think Manny will get the gist.

"Holy shit…" I hear Manny whisper, and I can't help but chuckle. I've never heard him curse before.

"I'm not sure how to gauge that…surprising choice of words for you." I'm glad that I'm not the only one who noticed that.

"It means…you're forgiven. I don't know what else to say, except that…I've really missed you, dude. Besides Luke, and considering he's family, you're my only real friend. And, I've missed your nerdy ass." He says, jokingly. What is this new Manny and where has he been?

"And I've missed your chubby, Latin ass." Reuben says and we all have a good laugh. Finally, our trio is back together. That's one friendship repaired, but I have another one to save in a few minutes.

"Come with us so I can go to our counselor?" He asks Manny, and Manny just gets up and waves his arm to tell Reuben to lead the way.

* * *

"When did you find out?" Manny asks me as soon as Reuben steps inside the Freshman office. At our high school, each grade level has its own office.

"The night I came out. It was just a coincidence that I ran into him when I left, but it happened." I say, and Manny hums in acknowledgement.

"Let me guess, Sam?" He asks as soon as I look towards the choir room as we walk to our class near it.

"Yes. I don't what to say to him, dude! It's like we just met, but we clicked immediately. I don't want him to feel guilty or anything. I want us to be friends!" I say in exasperation, and Manny laughs. "What's so funny?" I ask Manny.

"Dude, it sounds like you have a crush on him." When he says that, I just roll my eyes. This is a new Manny today.

"Shut up, dude." I say with humor in my voice.

"Well, tell him what you just told me. Tell him that you don't blame him and that it was just a freak accident. Come on, that should have been easy for you to figure out." He says, and I have to admit that my mind isn't functioning at its best right now.

"You're right. I don't know what's wrong with me. There's just too much stress these past few weeks and I think it's all finally getting to me." I tell Manny as we stop in front of his advisory classroom.

"You have been through a lot lately, man. Just relax." He tells me before waving and walking into the room. So much for a goodbye; making me think is not helping me relax. I guess it's time to go to my own advisory class. I can use the time for thinking.

* * *

*BEEP* I wonder what the announcements are going to be today.

"Students, faculty, staff. Welcome back." Holy shit; that tone is _menacing_. I guess this internal drama isn't over yet. "But, enough of the informalities. First, because of the time off last week, Finals will start in two weeks from today rather than Wednesday of next week. As you all know, we have to meet New York state law in instructional minutes, and this makes up for those three days. And two, there will be a new system for finals. Now, as an experiment for this year, finals will be held by subject department rather than period. These will take place in the PA, MPR, Oral Arts room, the Library, the Band Room, and the Theater. More information soon to come. And lastly, study hard students. _Goodbye_." The last word she spoke made me glad that I'm not working at this school, that's for sure.

"Well, _the voice that speaketh_ has definitely spoken." Our advisory teacher starts talking. So much for thinking about what to say to Sam. I have to listen to a rant about the start of affairs of my school. Great. "You know she's doing this for revenge, right? She's making our finals system a chaotic, disastrous mess for both the students and the teachers for our coup. And the coup itself completely failed. We almost lost our jobs, and she is still cheating us. The principal and the entire administration are trying to make our lives now a living hell." The teacher continues and I sigh, putting my head down in my arms.

Screw this, I'm going to 'relax' like Manny told me to for an hour.

* * *

Lunchtime. It's now or never.

I walk into the choir room, which remains open for students at lunch to hang out and/or practice, and everyone just kind of looks at me. I guess I would stare at someone who I almost saw die as well.

"Luke!" That his voice coming from behind me. I turn around and get caught in a strong hug. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to call but I was afraid." He says, and this is too much. There needs to be some calamity in this situation.

"Sam. I'm glad to see you too." I say instead and just hug him back. My friend lets the hug go after a few more seconds. "Let's sit and talk, okay?" I ask with a smile, and he nods. We take the chairs in the most private corner of the relatively-populated room.

"Sorry I was acting like that. I blame this body. That damn estrogen!" He opens with a joke; that's good.

"Haha, no problem. Look, I don't blame you. That's the first thing I needed to say. It's not your fault. Nobody blames you." I say, and he shakes his head.

"But it was my fault. If I had asked you or just told you what was in it-" I cut him off. I will not have my friend play this blame game.

"Don't do this to yourself, please. I'm fine. Everyone's fine. And the tacos did taste pretty damn good." I say, and he takes a deep breath.

"Soy crumbles. I used them instead of ground beef because they are supposed to be healthier, not _deadlier_." Damn it, dude! Stop this!

"Come to dinner with my family tonight, please? Maybe this will help you feel better. My family isn't mad." I say, and he lifts his head up in surprise.

"Really? Nobody's ever invited me over before…" He speaks softly, but I heard it.

"Of course! You're my friend!" I smile at him, and he nods.

"Fine, fine. You win. What a sucky reason to invite me over tonight, though." He says, and I chuckle.

"Oh, and just so you know, you can tell my family you're transgender if you want to. They're awesome! My mom's brother is gay, and they know that I'm asexual. So don't feel like you have to hide anything or anything. Just be yourself." I say, probably figuring he might have been worried about that.

"That's a relief, actually. I'm afraid that new people, especially adults and stuff, might find out and…you know." He says, and I do get it. I absolutely get it!

"Yeah, I get it. But you don't have to worry about anything like that with my family." I reassure – he needs to know that he's welcome.

"Thanks, Luke. I've only talked to you like twice in two days but you're already like my best friend." That…really makes me happy.

"Thanks, Sam. That means a lot." I say and give him a hug. We just remain sitting and talk for the rest of lunch.

He's been out to his parents for about three years, since the beginning of seventh grade. He said he's known since he was a small child in around second or third! Likewise, I told him that I knew since the beginning of the year and came out as bi-emotional as well just last week. He also said he's been out at school for a few months, but not everyone was as accepting. That's why he auditioned for choir; he befriended many people currently in it and started hanging around.

It's just so great that we both found someone we can relate to! Yeah, Manny and now Reuben once again have been my best friends for years, but Sam…he gets it. And Uncle Mitchell is older, so that's just a hurdle right there. Sam is my age, my grade, and my _friend_! This is so kickass!

* * *

Luckily Mom had no objection when I told her I invited Sam during lunch. She said she's happy to meet a new friend, especially because she never met any of Haley's or Alex's.

We walked home without Alex because she has her leadership meetings again, though this is the last week of them. I think they're just working on letters of recommendation and last-minute scholarships before going off to college.

Alex is…going to California. Either UC Berkeley or UCLA. She got into both, but she hasn't decided which school yet; she only submitted both statements of intent to register so she has a choice.

I'm…really going to miss her. I cried when Haley left for college before she got kicked out, and I'm going to cry when Alex leaves. I'm happy for her though, those are two amazing universities and they would be lucky to have her.

We didn't say much while walking. It turns out his house is in the other direction, so my Mom is going to drive him home after. On the way, I pointed out the spot where I found Jess and told him a highly-redacted version of the story. He said he had a dog at home named Luthor because he liked Lex Luthor when he was a child. Go figure.

Mom greeted us as we walked through the door and shook Sam's hand. They talked for a minute before we went up to my room and started up a video game. You can't go wrong with Super Smash Bros. Melee on Gamecube!

The whole time was pretty awesome. We just laughed a lot and talked more about ourselves: what television shows we liked, music, interests in school, and the like. It's been a long time since I've been able to let loose and feel like a kid again. It's one of the best feelings in the world.

In what feels like only minutes, Mom comes up and tells us that dinner is ready. When we head downstairs, we see that Dad, Alex, and Haley have all already gotten home. Jess is laying on the couch sleeping. Why do cats sleep so much? They never go anywhere or do anything. I guess they're lazy like I am…

Dinner starts off kind of silently. We're not used to having other people besides family over, I guess. But leave it to the public speaker and realtor to start the conversation.

"So, is 'Sam' short for anything? Like Samir or Sampson?" I am my father's son; that was one of the first things I asked as well. Sam looks to me quickly and I nod. My family will be cool with it!

"Um, Mr. Dunphy sir, I was born with the same Samantha, but I prefer Samuel as my first name. But Sam for short." He says, voice faltering a bit but still strong. That's amazing for when he's nervous for singing; he can still project!

"Oh! So you're transgender? That's cool! And call me Phil; Mr. Dunphy is my father." I bet Grandpa Frank would say the same thing. My dad is so awesomely -lame sometimes it's amazing. I also kind of love the lack of a reaction (or at least lack of any sort of shock reaction). My family is probably numb to that stuff after me last week, to be honest.

"And you're in choir? What's your line?" Mom asks. I never actually asked him, I just assumed he was a tenor.

"Well, I'm officially a tenor and alto substitute. But I can also be a soprano if need be. I wouldn't mind of either three, actually." Wow. I know that I would be _pissed_ if I had to be a soprano or any girl's part if I was female-to-male. "Everyone, I just have to apologize for…you know. I didn't know and-"

"We don't blame you. Our Uncle didn't know once too. It happens. All that's important is that he's fine and everyone is fine. Don't punish yourself. You sound like a great young man." Alex speaks up and interrupts him, and I couldn't have said it better myself.

"You sure?" Sam asks; hopefully this will be the end of this! I just want this to pass and have my friend stop feeling guilty!

"Of course. You're my brother's friend. And you didn't mean any harm. You're not forgiven because you were never blamed!" Haley exclaims and Sam takes a breath before drinking some of his beverage.

"Alright." He says and continues eating with the rest of us. Hopefully, within a few days max, he will be able to put that incident behind him.

Mom drives him home, with me in the car, shortly after we finish dinner. We barely talk in the car; we just can't talk when our parents are around. It's just so weird! But we slide-five and fist-bump when he gets out and we bid our goodbyes to each other.

Time to go home and start studying for finals in two weeks. Blech.

**A/N: Well, that was a long chapter wasn't it? I did warn about all the plot details happening, though I suppose which ones are relevant haven't been made explicit yet. Don't worry, I have mostly everything planned out now, including the sequel. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Also, don't forget to review!**


	15. The Last Day

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Modern Family.**

**A/N: This chapter doesn't have much development, only some tying up of loose ends and some setting up for the last few chapters before I move on to the definite sequel. I hope you guys like this one!**

**Also, please review!**

Mom drives him home, with me in the car, shortly after we finish dinner. We barely talk in the car; we just can't talk when our parents are around. It's just so weird! But we slide-five and fist-bump when he gets out and we bid our goodbyes to each other.

Time to go home and start studying for finals in two weeks. Blech.

**Influence (Chapter 15)-The Last Day**

This is it! Just have to get through today and then it's Summer Vacation! But, that also means that there's only two more days until Graduation for Alex…

…Which means a month, maybe two max, before she heads off to California to go to college on the other side of the country. It's a bittersweet day, indeed.

But these last two weeks have been some of the smoothest and most enjoyable in recent memory. There has been no drama, no allergic reactions, no suddenly falling in love with even more animals, no anything awful. Just hanging out with Sam and Reuben, and of course Manny, when I can during lunch and in math class. Life has been good. But, it will start being troublesome again Graduation and Alex leaving will come.

Regardless, that's still some time away. But for today, I have two finals: Spanish and finally P.E. And because of this coup the teachers had tried, things are working really well for me for several reasons.

Reason the first, ease. My Spanish teacher and P.E. teacher don't want to deal with this by-subject final, so for Spanish we just have to show up (because our "final" was a project given the day of that announcement, which the project in itself was simple so they don't have to put in much effort to grade) and for P.E. we just have to show up and dress and not be caught sitting down for those two hours.

The second reason, the by-subject. Because all P.E. students are taking it at the same time (and because all teachers, not just mine, are doing the no sitting final), I get to hang out Manny, Sam, and Reuben for those two hours. This will give time for everyone to get truly acquainted, Sam with Manny and Reuben and Reuben with Manny since the rekindling.

So, I am lucky. The idiocy of my teachers doing things the worst way really worked out in my favor. Not only do I not have any actual exams or anything to worry about on my last day of freshman year, but I get to hang out with all my friends for two hours! This is going to be so kickass!

After wasting a few minutes of our hanging-out time by taking roll, the teachers finally let us be on our merry way. And I immediately spot Reuben and Manny and we all meet up on the practice field (which is the unofficial name of the field the band practices on when the football team has practice – the name has just been adopted by pretty much everyone outside of band as well, especially choir and theater kids). Not only a minute later do I see Sam coming up to us as well.

"Hey Luke, hey Manny." Sam says and doesn't acknowledge Reuben, not that I expect him two because they haven't actually met before.

"Hey, Sam." Manny and I say in unison. "Sam, this is Reuben. Reuben, Sam. He's in choir with us and is pretty awesome." I say as introduce our friends to each other.

"Nice to meet you." Sam says holds his hand out to Reuben. Reuben, albeit hesitantly, takes it and shakes it.

"Back at you." Reuben says, somewhat aloof and nervous. Sam only nods and turns to us before getting something out of his pocket.

"Do you guys wanna?" Sam asks after showing us the hackysack he just pulled out. I don't know…I've never played before.

"Holy shit you have a sack? Fuck yeah!" Reuben exclaims. I'm still not used to all this cursing from him.

"I've never done it before, but I can try!" Manny says, excited.

"Same here. Let's give it a go. But, how do you do it?" I ask, not wanting to look like the biggest moron here.

"Oh! You just hit it on the side of your shoe, or on your knees and sometimes your chest. Sam, toss it to me and let's show them." Reuben says and Sam complies. I see Sam throw it somewhat hard and Reuben bounces off his chest and onto his knee and then between his two feet a couple of times before kicking it back to Sam, who does the same thing that Reuben did with his feet before it goes high on one kick and…

…He ends up catching it on his left foot while balancing on his right! What the hell? This looks complicated, but fun as hell!

"You can catch? I can't even do that yet!" Reuben says in excitement.

"Yeah, it took me a while to learn. But I've been sacking it for a few years now, since seventh grade in Middle School." He explains. Seventh grade was the year he told me he came out to his parents; I bet 'sacking it' was a way of coping with the stress of it all. "Anyway, let's get into a large circle and let's just go. Don't worry if you mess up. It takes practice. And we talk about anything." Sounds like a plan!

Sam tosses the sack lightly to me, unlike how he did to Reuben, and my foot completely misses as I raise it. Oh, boy…

I laugh and pick it up and toss it to Manny. He doesn't fare much better; it hits his ankle and just falls to the floor. I laugh really hard this time!

"We suck!" I exclaim which makes the rest of our circle laugh as well before Manny tosses it to Reuben, juggles it a few times before kicking it to Sam who does some fancy stuff!

Not only is he dribbling it, but he is literally spinning around in circles while bouncing it on one foot. I am absolutely dumbfounded at how all this is even possible! Suddenly it comes whirling at my chest and I huff my chest out and am able to (messily) kick it to Reuben who does manage to salvage it before kicking it to Manny who drops it.

"This is hard." Manny says, surprised. After all, the concept does seem relatively easy but the actual doing of it is surprisingly difficult.

"It is. It took me a good week before I could have even hit it back with any sort of consistency." Reuben says, and it makes me wonder when he actually did learn. As for as I know, he didn't know back in Middle School.

"When did you start learning?" I ask him, and he concentrates when Manny tosses it to him. Still, he speaks as he dribbles and tosses it to Sam.

"Oh! After, you know, the people I hung out with played and I just learned. Oh! Which reminds me, Luke, your idea a few weeks ago literally saved my ass! Not to mention because of the teacher's mess of a protest or whatever, but I was able to get an agreement with all my teachers, with the help of our counselor, to grade all my makeup work with no deduction. It was hell to do, but I was able to get everything done and I should end up with at least all B's, maybe even an A or two. So, thank you for that!" Reuben speaks as he tosses the sack to Sam who tosses it to Manny who returns it to Sam.

"That's great, dude!" I say as Sam kicks it to me and I kick it to Manny, who kicks it to Reuben. It looks like Manny and I are getting the hang of it already!

"What happened?" Sam asks Reuben. I kind of forgot they just met today considering how well they are getting along now.

"Oh, something. I don't like talking about it." That is a completely understandable answer; after all, he went through a traumatic event.

"That's fine. I totally get it. I'm just happy that things are working out now." Sam says, and he handled that in an amazingly mature way. How great is this guy? God, I love him!

Oh, no. Not _love_ him love him. Just love him as in a friend. Come on, Luke! You do not need to add this drama or self-conflict to your life. Just think before you…think? I've only confused myself even more now. Luke, just focus on the sack that we are kicking around.

"Thanks." Reuben says and we drop that topic and move on to some nonsensical ones. Overall, we have a great time just hanging out. Before we even know it, the dressing bell rings and we have to stop to get changed. How did almost two hours just fly by like that?

"Hey, do you guys wanna come over? You know, to celebrate being officially done with Freshman year?" Manny asks us, which is surprising. I think it's amazing that he's becoming more social, I know that I definitely feel better since I joined choir and became social almost overnight.

"I'm down." Reuben says, and I don't even have to answer because I'm over there as much as my own home. "Sam?" Reuben asks.

"What the hell, sure!" Sam asks, seemingly throwing caution to the wind. I can understand his hesitation; after all, he was the same way when I invited him over to dinner two weeks ago. But, he's taking a risk and it's good.

We're all making progress. Manny and I are becoming more social, Reuben is learning to trust people again, and Sam is experiencing a close friendship. We're all bettering each other.

"Mom, I'm home!" Manny shouts as we all walk in Gloria's and Grandpa's house.

"Manny!" Gloria shouts and runs out to us from upstairs, obviously surprised to see not only me. "Oh, who are your friends?" She asks.

"Mom, you remember Reuben. And this is Sam; he's in choir with Luke and me." Manny explains to Gloria.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Delgado." Sam is too polite for someone our age.

"Nice to meet you too! Well, just try not to be too loud all of you. Joe is finally napping." Gloria says and goes back upstairs.

"Alright, Mom." Manny says before we head upstairs to his room. It's kind of small for the four of us, but we don't really mind. "What do you guys want to play?" Manny asks pointing to his small stack of games.

"Well, I still vote for Smash Bros. for Gamecube." I say, even though I just played that with Sam two weeks ago.

"Can we? It's been years since I played that!" Reuben says, and I am happy. Looks like that's going to win.

"Let's! That game is awesome!" Sam says too. Looks like it's unanimous!

"Sweet! Let's do it!" Manny says and we start up the game. I'm happy to see that this file has all of the characters unlocked.

I decide to choose a character I normally wouldn't in Samus. Sam chooses Kirby; Reuben chooses Ness, and Manny chooses Mr. Game &amp; Watch. Let's Melee!

Soon, or at least what feels like soon, a few hours pass. We had many, many versus matches but in the end, I came out the victor with most amount of victories, but not by much. Manny came in a close second, Sam in third, and Reuben last.

When it was time to leave, Sam walked home because Manny lives in that direction of the school and his house was close enough. Reuben called his mom and she picked him up without any trouble.

I stayed after for a while. Mom is going to be coming over later for something, so I'll go when she leaves. Manny and I ditched the game when our friends left, so we were just left to talk.

"I can't believe we made it a full year, man." Manny says, sitting on his bed. I'm sitting on the chair in front of his desk, facing the TV which is on but very quiet.

"I know, what a ride it's been. And we have summer rehearsals soon. We only have about a month off." I say to Manny. Our Summer time, by two days a week when they begin, will be cut short by Summer rehearsals for choir.

"Yeah, but that's a whole month. That's a long time. And I'm excited." He says.

"So am I. But around that time is when Alex is going to leave. I don't know what to think about that." I confess, and I hear him sigh.

"It won't be so bad, dude. I mean, you still have Haley and me, not to mention Reuben and now Sam. And you can always call her or FaceTime her or Skype her. It won't be so bad." Manny says, and it's true. But that doesn't mean I still won't be sad.

"I guess you're right, Manny. It's just going to be hard." I say. It's going to be very hard. I only have such a short time left with my sister. And the first real reminder of that will be in two days.

At Graduation.

**A/N: Yes, I have a definite sequel planned out. I am kind of afraid to even start writing it (as I plan to have the first chapter of it uploaded a minute at most after the last chapter for this) because of how different it will be. Still, I believe I can make it work. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also, don't forget to review!**


	16. The Summer Chaos Blues

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Modern Family.**

**A/N: Well, here is another chapter of this story. I'd like to make a quick note and say that I changed the official (the one FFN goes by) chapter name of Chapter Seven very slightly (I changed an "and" to an "&amp;"). I just wanted to point that out for those who may be rereading this and noticed that tiny change and was curious about it. Lastly, I want to say to not take this chapter so seriously. I had a bit of fun and kind of went overboard. And with that, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Also, please review!**

"I guess you're right, Manny. It's just going to be hard." I say. It's going to be very hard. I only have such a short time left with my sister. And the first real reminder of that will be in two days.

At Graduation.

**Influence (Chapter 16)-The Summer Chaos Blues**

Why the _fuck_ is it so hot today? Yeah, it's Summer break, but _damn it_. I hate the hot weather; it pisses me off. And I don't want to be pissed off at such a nice celebration such as this! Manny and Uncles Cam and Mitch were smart; they all brought hats. Grandpa, Dad, and myself are all dying out here and want to just kill ourselves to end our misery already…

…The heat is already getting to me already. Take it down a notch, Luke. Although, the women, Sam inclusive biologically, seem to be handling it just fine. What the hell? How can they do that? It must be the mysterious and magical power of estrogen…

Anyway, I think it's going to start any minute now. The marching band has stopped playing the class song right after they finished the graduation song (which lasted forever – I wouldn't be surprised if every single graduate there is sweating up a river in their gowns walking around the field _fucking twice!_) The choir, which listening to them was the only real reason Sam came us, finished singing their goodbye song (which was a rather depressing song and almost making me cry). So, I'm dying in this heat and I almost cried before anything even began…

"Welcome parents, families, _teachers_, and of course our graduates. Welcome to our Graduation Ceremony for our Class of 2015!" The principal says, obviously not willing to let bygones be bygones for one day and not remind everyone of the failed coup. I hope Alex isn't letting this bitch get to her. "And we'll start off this celebration with a speech by one of our valedictorians, Alex Dunphy!" What?

She's _starting_ it? Alex never told us that! She just said she'll be doing a speech at one time. Way to reanimate my corpse which had previously been killed by the sun's heat, Alex!

As she walks onto the stage, everyone in her graduating class claps loudly. It really makes me happy to see that because I remember one time she felt she had no friends. I'm really glad that's changed. I was so unhappy this whole year without friends of my own, and I couldn't be happier now that I have, in addition to Manny, both Reuben and Sam. Alex gets in front of the mic, and I see her take a deep breath. In the corner of my eye I see Uncle Cam with his camera recording this.

"Hello, everyone. Fellow graduates, friends, family, faculty, and even some complete strangers out there who want to join in the festivities." She starts, and I already have a feeling this is going to go somewhere interesting fast. "I'm sorry. I can't read the speech I prepared. I'm not even going to try. This is our graduation. We shouldn't have our own feelings censored. This is about us!" Alex says, and…

…I couldn't be more proud of my sister. Come on, Alex, give the speech I know you want to give!

"It's going to be hard. Leaving here. Some of us are going away to college. I personally am going all the way to California to UC Berkeley. There are some here that are heading to Paris. There are some here staying in New York. And they are some who aren't, which is perfectly fine too. The point is that this is the biggest change in our lives, and it is freaking terrifying.

"I've always considered myself alone, even in my family. But now, the reality is setting in: I really _will_ be alone come the Fall. And something like that really makes one question what one is doing. But we can't do that to ourselves. We _have_ to keep going, if not just for you but for those that look up to you and for those that you look up to as well. Tell me, who do you look up to?" She points the mic to someone on the front row.

"My auntie." The girl says in a quiet, petite voice.

"My grandpa." A young man says in a rather deep voice.

"Then do it! Do it for you and for them. Me, personally, I am getting strength to go there from my brother." Her brother? Does she mean me? Me?

Alex…

"I think my younger brother is the strongest person I've ever met. It's because of him that our older sister is going to college herself. It's because of him that we have a cat after he found her one day when walking home. He doesn't let anything stop him, whether it's an all-nighter writing a paper or a hospital trip because of an allergic reaction. So, Luke, you're giving me the strength to be able to take this next step with my life. Yes, I'm scared as hell. Yes, I'm going to want to quit but I'll push through. Yes, my heart is beating faster than it should right now. Luke, you're my hero." She takes a deep breath.

"And now, my fellow speakers. Make this _your_ graduation. Do not let them dictate what you can or cannot do on _your_ day. Speak from _your_ heart. I want to hear it. We all want to. We made it guys, let's make it count! And to take the old advice of my older sister, I have one last thing to say. Everyone's got their stuff. Don't stop believing! And, finally, let's get this party started!" Alex finishes and…

…She gets a standing ovation. Literally everyone in the graduating class, the stadium (myself included), and the faculty stands up in applause…

All except for the _fantastic_ principal, of course.

"No! No! No! Miss Dunphy! You are excused from this ceremony! Please take your leave. This ceremony will not continue until you leave the premises." The principal immediately says into the mic.

Oh. _Hell. No._ How dare this _bitch_ try to kick my sister out of her own graduation? I don't even have time to gauge the reactions of anybody else because there is already more action happening than I can actually keep up with!

"No! Stay up here, Ms. Dunphy." This is all happening too fast to fully comprehend, but someone went up there.

Mr. Turner!

Finally someone sensible to end this chaos before it gets out of hand. This is a graduation; this is a time of celebration, not a time for corrupt principals to kick one of her school's best students out of her own graduation. I mean seriously; what the fuck is going on here?

"Michael Turner, if you do not get off this stage right now you can say goodbye to your job for sure. I should have already fired you for being a lead organizer of your failed occupation of this school a couple of weeks ago, but I decided not to for the students. But now, you have one more chance. Do not get the third strike, because you'll be out…permanently!" The principal speaks directly into the microphone and is making this all about her.

While the principal does that, Alex, on the other hand, just looks somewhat confused but mostly entertained. She, and all the other graduates, already have their diplomas so they can do whatever they want. I take a quick glance at Uncle Cam and he is still recording all of this chaos and madness and I am so happy. This will make a great story for Alex to tell her kids in the future!

"Me lose my job? Get real! Principal Andersen, let's face it; the only reason you still have your job is because the parents don't know. So I'll tell them." Mr. Turner is going to tell everyone about…

…That _damn_ coup and why it happened! This is getting good! I look over to Manny and Sam, they're just amazed too.

I wish I had some popcorn…

"Parents. That break the students had a couple of weeks ago was us teachers trying to fix the corruption. This principal and the charter board have been embezzling money and funds, cutting back necessities to make up for their stealing, and are trying to blackmail us. Well, it's time you all heard. We need to get rid of her. If it means losing the charter and going back to the district, then fine. We can manage. But we need to get her out of here." Mr. Turner finished his speech.

The actual charter status of the school is at risk? Oh, shit. If we lose the charter status, there will be some problems (programs, choir included, have a small chance at being cut, an increase in students, even more budget limitations). But I suppose it would _still_ be better than our current principal. And Alex…I can see her thinking. She goes over to the microphone.

"Sorry to bring the attention back to the graduation. This has been a fun little spectacle. Look, I don't care about this. I care about my classmates. If you really want me to leave, I will. But let them have their moments too. I have this memory forever, both in my mind and in video." She said the very last sentence teasingly…

Alex, you are so awesome!

If the principal doesn't continue the graduation, the video can be used against her. Uncle Cam…you better keep that thing recording.

"Okay, Ms. Dunphy. Join your classmates and we will let the next student come up." The principal mumbles into the mic.

Alex beat her at her own game!

Rather than one student, a duo consisting of a guy and a girl, gets on the stage. I have to admit that they are both kind of cute…

"Like Alex said, this is our graduation. So, we're giving it together." The male says the first sentence and the girl says the second.

"So, first, besides whatever the hell just happened here…"

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, the Class of 2015!" Mr. Turner shouts and everyone, except for Alex and a few other students, throw their caps up into the air. The now-graduates hug each other in celebration.

I can't resist when I go over to Manny and Sam and hug them too. It's a celebration and I'm joining in!

"Oh, and by the way everyone, I resign. Fuck all of you! Kiss my ass every single once of you!" We suddenly hear…

…_Screamed_ into the microphone! Well, that's one problem taken care of, apparently! And as soon as she's done, the graduates cheer and throw their hats in the air again. Well, farewell to you, Principal This-Bitch-Can-Suck-An-Egg Andersen! And I am relieved that Uncle Cam is _still_ recording all this.

We should make her go viral! Just like how Dad did after that debate Mom has on public access for city council. She should auto-tune the former principal and make her go viral…

Nah. We'll let it slide. She didn't upset Alex, and that's all that matters. If she had, though, she would be going viral tomorrow. But, she's lucky Alex is amazing, because she is a genius!

* * *

"Let's eat! I'm famished!" Alex says, and I must agree. That entire scene the Ex-Principal, Mr. Turner, Alex, and the other speakers did made me really hungry. We're at a really nice restaurant near Manny's right now. We had driven Sam home; we invited him to stay (given all the food already ordered) but he said his family was going out.

He told me that family has been getting a lot better with it all. He said they even start introducing him to new people as their son now. I'm so happy for him because the people he cares the most about are finally seeing him in the way he sees himself in the mirror.

"Mmm!" I moan as I take the first bite of this breadstick. I love this restaurant! They give amazing portions, and there is always leftovers! There's also the fact that we eat outside in the nice air, too!

*CLING* *CLING* *CLING*

I swallow my mouthful of food and see that Grandpa has stood up.

"I would just like to say congratulations to my granddaughter Alex. Berkeley is the luckiest school to be having her. Alex, the floor is yours." Grandpa says and sits down. Gloria holds his arm and kisses him on the cheek. Alex then stands up.

"I don't want to make this long because I am starving. Thank you all so much. You guys are my family. I love all of you more than anything else in the world. And I did mean what I said earlier. Luke, you are my hero." I freeze with my mouth full from more bread which I have since started eating halfway through Grandpa's incredibly short introduction.

All I can do is give a thumbs up while I continue eating my bread.

"He has the right idea. Let's eat!" Alex says before sitting down. The rest of our family begin digging in, except Uncle Mitch who is cutting Lily's food for her and Gloria who is getting Joe's bottle ready for him. Now I can begin eating the _real_ food besides just some bread...

…Steak and pizza! My favorites!

**A/N: Like I said, this chapter was just me having some fun while covering the last main plot point. And it is appropriate to say this this was the first installment in the "Alex Trilogy" of chapters for this story. There will be two more (which are pretty much bonus chapters except for the [approximately] second half of the last one, then a final epilogue, then I will start the sequel (all details will be given in the final A/N of the epilogue). And yes, this chapter was pretty crazy, but it also helped finish up the coup sub-plot anyway. So, it was a win-win in my opinion. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Also, don't forget to review!**


	17. The Pre-Uni Bucket List

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Modern Family.**

**A/N: I'm glad the last chapter got the positive feedback that it did, considering it was just so out there. And, as said before, here is the second installment in the "Alex Trilogy." Again, I would like to say to not take this chapter so seriously either. Think of this whole thing as a Bonus Chapter, because there will almost be no real development. So, enjoy the ride and maybe you'll learn something you didn't know before (what I mean by that will become obvious pretty quickly). And with that, I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**Also, please review!**

"I would just like to say congratulations to my granddaughter Alex. Berkeley is the luckiest school to be having her." Grandpa says.

**Influence (Chapter 17)-The Pre-Uni Bucket List**

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Someone shouts. As I wake up from my rather nice sleep, my chest shakes a little and I hear a little squeak. I guess Jess slept on me again last night.

Jess has been more vocal recently. She still isn't really meowing, but she is squeaking. Sometimes she even squeaks while she purrs. It's pretty adorable. And she also started sleeping on my chest a few weeks ago. She's not there when I go to sleep, but I always feel a small pressure on my chest and I wake up to see her eyes usually (sometimes her ass if she lays down facing the door, however) right in front of my face. She is seriously just one sweet kitten and I am so happy that I tripped that day because if I hadn't, then we never would have gotten this ball of fluff and joy and squeakiness!

"What? Why?" I mumble, rubbing my eyes and trying to stretch. I hate rude awakenings!

"Luke! It's Bucket Day One!" My eyes immediately shoot open. What?

By Bucket Day One, she is referring to the fact that we came up with this "Bucket List" that I suggested we do with Alex as a family before she heads off to California to UC Berkeley in just a few short weeks. This is a way for all of us (not just us Dunphy's, but everyone) to spend what remaining time we have all together as a family.

"What time is it?" I ask Haley as she is the one who woke me up.

"Seven-Thirty A.M." She says with a laugh, and I just lay back down.

"Not. Freaking. Funny. Haley." I turn over on to my side, and I feel Jess climb back on me when I still. "Turn the light off on your way out, please." I say to my sister.

How dare she try to wake me up this early! It's Summer Vacation! It's the time for sleeping in. I get that today is the first Bucket Day…but it doesn't have to start at sunrise, goddammit!

"Not so fast, Luke. You're getting up because we're going out to iHop for breakfast first." Haley says, when I feel a loss of pressure on my side. I assume she picked up Jess to give her some love as well.

"What? Since when?" I don't remember this at part of the plan. The thing I remember being first in the plan today is all of us going to the art museum.

I actually suggested the art museum for two reasons. Not only do I remember Alex talking about a new permanent exhibit she wanted to see (this is one of her favorite museums and she keeps up on it) that was a 'through the years' type of thing with Modernism, which from my understanding (which is not that much at all) is from the end of the Neo-Classical period/Mid-nineteenth-century avant-garde (like early Courbet and his Realism) to the late-twentieth-century avant-garde movements (that range also including everything from Edouard Manet and 'flatness' to Jackson Pollock and 'abstract expressionism'), one of which movements is Dada (one of which artists of said movement is Hannah Höch [who Alex specifically told be about because Höch was queer, which she thought might interest me because of my bi-emotional asexuality]).

The second reason I suggested the art museum was because I also took a small interest in one of the travelling exhibits they have on African art that Alex told me about (specifically, the Aksumite empire in Ethiopia because of these _gigantic_ monuments in the Stela Field [that don't make sense to either of us!] and the Luba peoples of the DRC because they have some fascinating artifacts that _preserve hairstyle_ in one type and some that _record any type of history_ in another type of artifact). Wow…

…I am turning into a _nerd_. I don't know which is worse: me wanting to go to a museum to look at relatively old artifacts or actually _remembering_ all of that crap that Alex told me at least a few weeks ago! Thank God Haley doesn't know all this, because she is _not_ above being an older sister and teasing me…

"Since last night. You went to bed pretty early, and Mom, Dad, and I discussed it. That's also why I'm waking you up early because you slept early. So, get up!" Haley says.

That makes sense. We actually planned this series of days out two nights ago. Alex was all for the idea; she loves spending time with us! So, it makes sense why I didn't know about this addition to the plan. Not that I'm complaining…because breakfast. Food is good!

Haley turns the brightness of my light up to max and puts Jess down after kissing her head (and eliciting a very cute squeak) a few times. As Jess walks out of my room, presumably to go eat some breakfast before we head out to ours, I groggily drag myself out of bed and get ready for my shower and the rest of my morning stuff that I do.

* * *

Breakfast was great! I had a good meal consisting of Eggs, Bacon, hash browns, and two plates of pancakes. My mouth was watering the moment I smelled the pancakes when we entered, and I was in fluffy, pancake-y heaven when I was able to take that first bite of pancakes. The second bite I took was a small bite of _everything_, and…

…If I died, I would have died very, _very_ happy!

And after breakfast, we headed towards the Art museum as it was the first thing on our "Bucket List." It also helped that admission was free and there was open spots on the street so we didn't even have to pay for parking (especially because parking for three cars would be pretty expensive)!

That museum itself…I have some mixed feelings about it.

First, Alex really enjoyed that Modernism exhibit. Very few of the artworks there were real (most were amazing reproductions; the reason for the exhibition was for the Modernism content and learning opportunities) rather than just a showcase of actual art. I kind of wish some of it were real, especially that Seurat painting _A Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte_. It currently lies in Chicago, and it was a bit disappointing not being able to really see the pointillist style of it. The reproduction was good, but it wasn't spectacular for it and left a lot to be desired from what Alex says. She hyped it up and the reproduction was just underwhelming.

Alex's favorite part of the exhibition was seeing Edouard Manet's _Olympia_ and his _Luncheon on the Grass_. I didn't see the appeal…they just looked…incomplete. Alex explained to us that was the point, having to do something with "medium specificity," but I didn't like it.

That African Arts exhibit…was kind of awesome. The Luba headreast…wasn't that good, however. It wasn't one that looked like it was commissioned to look like something good, only for its purpose. The memory board, called a Lukasa board, was my favorite part of the whole thing! I just loved how every little bead or carving or _thing_ meant _something_, anything from seating instructions to legends brought down. It's just…fascinating!

And, I was unfortunately misinformed about the stuff they had on Aksum, Ethiopia. They had nothing concerning the Aksumite Stela Field, only a copper coin from King Ezana from when he started adopting Christianity into the Aksumite Empire to both create a sense of social unity and help increase diplomatic relationships at the time (which the history was a bit interesting, but not what I wanted to see at all; I really wanted to see a mini-scaled _Stela 3_, which is the last Stela in the series of six that is still standing). Still, that history did make up for it a bit, but not all of my disappointment.

Overall, I think we all had a good time (I know Alex and I did, at least). I think everyone else was just humoring the two of us because we were honestly excited. I know Manny got into it at one point, but I think even hi limits came much quicker than those of either Alex or myself. I enjoyed many parts of what we saw, and some I didn't.

Seriously, though, I didn't think I would ever be interested in anything Art History ever. Thank you, Alex, for making me give it a chance…because I fucking love Art History! It's just so freaking cool!

After the museum, we went to a new place. The museum was my suggestion, and the next place was Dad's suggestion… a kid-friendly karaoke bar and grill! Not only did all of us sing at least one solo song on-stage, there were also some non-solos as well!

Dad actually chose the best karaoke place. One, participation is free. We were planning on eating lunch there, so the free karaoke was definitely a plus! Also, this place allowed people to do any song because in addition to their own library, customers can bring their own karaoke tracks of songs not in the library and add it to the library (the only minus to that is that all things in the library brought by customers do not have programmed lyrics, so one has to know it already.) Therefore, we had to plan which song each of us was going to do, along with the…non-solos as well.

Most of the songs that were sung by my family were brought in from the outside, as this place largely caters to teens and young adults. The only ones already in the library (with the lyrical tracks) were the songs Uncle Mitch, Alex, Dad, Haley, and (surprisingly) Gloria sang.

Dad was the first to sing a song. Of course, he had to embarrass us…by singing "We're All in This Together" from _High School Musical_. Manny, Haley, Alex, and I just sunk down into our chairs while we prayed it would end before our lunch was brought to us so we would be spared any embarrassment! But, in all honesty, it was pretty funny and we all did have a great laugh! But it was still very, _very_ cringe worthy as well…

Uncle Mitch decided to be brave and go next. And the song he chose was so funny because of the irony! He chose "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry. The irony…it's a song about a girl kissing another girl. He _is_ gay, but he doesn't like kissing girls! It was funny irony and he got a laugh out of everyone…though, looking back, it is kind of odd for a grown man to be singing a song meant for adolescents…

Then, Manny was after. I actually really enjoyed the song he chose! He sang "Fever" by Peggy Lee. It was just very catchy, and pretty funny at one point. Of course, though, Manny sang a song about the fire and attractiveness of women. Classic, classic, step-uncle of mine!

Then Gloria was next…Oh. My. Goodness. That was the funniest thing I have ever experienced in my young life I think; it was way funnier than when Haley thought I reproduced by cutting an arm off…or something…the day I came out to my family. Gloria sang…I can't even believe it…she sang "See You Again" by Miley Cyrus. This was funny for many reasons. One, Gloria isn't that good of a singer. I love her, but she isn't! Two, she sang a _Miley Cyrus_ song. How does she even know who that is? I suppose she could have heard it on the radio when she took Haley shopping and stuff before…still, it makes me feel weird inside. But it was just hilarious and I wish someone had recorded it like Uncle Cam recorded Alex's graduation!

Then, because I was in such a good mood from Gloria, I decided to go up next. I'm very surprised that my song wasn't in the library, but I guess it is now! The song I sang was "Pocketful of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield. I don't know what it is about that song, but it just makes me smile and I like it!

After me, it was Mom's turn…and she _killed it_ up there. I've…never heard such a song so beautiful. She sang "(They Long to Be) Close To You" by The Carpenters. That song is just so beautiful, and she pointed at Haley, Alex, and me all throughout the song. I was close to tearing up, honestly. It was…a very touching song and I'm glad my mom sang it. When she got back, I gave her a huge hug and she kissed my head when she returned the hug.

Then, Uncle Cam decided to go up. His song…was crazy! He sang "Albuquerque" by "Weird Al" Yankovic. That song…is about ten minutes long and is a full, contained story! I shouldn't be surprised that he remembered it all considering he is a theater actor and stuff, but it was on-point and pretty funny! The audience did laugh at loud a few times, especially at some of his expressions. I guess being a clown helps him out with that, too!

Then, my eldest sister Haley decided to go up on the stage to sing! The song she sang was just to get a rise out of Mom, and it was damn funny! She sang "Piece of Me" by Britney Spears. All of us, even Mom, could just tell she was having some fun making Mom go momentarily _insane_, and it was rather hysterical. After she finished, she hugged Mom and they had a good laugh. After all, the point of this "Bucket List" is to have fun with our entire family, and that is exactly what is happening.

After Haley, Alex decided it was her time to shine! The song she sang…one of my favorites. She sang "100 Years" by Five for Fighting. It's really fitting, because the song was all about how quickly time passes and everything. And it parallels us right now; we have so little time left with her before she goes to college and moves on with her life. It was a really fitting song, and she sang it beautifully. I could have sworn I saw Mom and Dad tear up a bit, actually…

Finally, the last one to go up was Grandpa Jay. He was the least enthusiastic to go up, but he did a great job! He sang "Sweet Home Alabama" by Lynyrd Skynyrd. He had some fun doing it, but he wasn't too excited. Oh well, I guess. At least he's here with everyone and didn't try to get out if it, I suppose.

After all the solos, Haley, Alex, Manny, and I went up for a quartet. We were…really nervous to sing the song we chose. It is so funny, but so dirty! We sang "La Vie Boheme" from the musical _Rent_ by Jonathan Larson. That was…very embarrassing. Especially when I was the one that sang the "mucho masturbation" line. I just wanted to die right then and there (especially because with the irony of that line with my asexuality)…but it was really fun!

…Then again, looking back, I don't think it was _as_ embarrassing as when Alex had to sing the "To Marijuana!" line and Manny singing about "To sodomy" right after as well…

Singing that song was…an experience, to say the least. But it was a pleasant, albeit awkward, experience. Uncles Mitch and Cam really love that musical; apparently, it's really huge in gay culture. Luckily, nobody commented on that line I had to sing (or any of the other…_controversial_ lines)…I think they knew we were all embarrassed enough from it without needing even more. All that was said, especially by our Uncles Cam and Mitch, was that we were good.

And lastly, Alex and Haley stayed up there for a duet, as sisters. They sang the song "For Good" from the musical _Wicked_ by Stephen Schwartz. And the parts they played, with Haley as Elphaba and Alex as Glinda, just _fit_ them. They really have changed each other "for the better." And seriously, Uncles Cam and Mitch just _exploded_ in applause and stuff. I swear, those two and musical theater…

After that song, we ended Bucket Day One and we all went our separate ways home. I'm in the living room right now, with me sitting on the couch and Jess and laying on my shoulders. I don't how she did it, but she found a way to lay there! I'm just watching some television. I should probably get to sleep soon; we have a-whole-nother day of Bucket List ahead of us, including, but not necessarily limited to in case there are spur-of-the-moment additions, picnicking with taking a ride on speedboats at our local lake and then end the day with seeing a movie. Day Three, however…

…Will be only women, Lily included. Alex wants a "girl's day" with everyone, as she never really had one of those. She started it as a joke as we were all in the parking lot getting ready to go home. She said…

…That she wanted to go to a strip club! She turned eighteen a few months ago and she said that and got everyone's attention. She immediately said she was joking and that she wanted to have a ladies' day, with all the girls, Lily inclusive. When she said that first thing, though, Dad looked like he was about to have a heart attack! Seriously, Alex, where has _this_ you been?

I'm really going to miss her. She leaves for California, for pretty much for four years, in just a few weeks. All I know for sure is that she is loved, she will be missed, and that she will have all our support when she is in college. Just a few more weeks…

…Until that goodbye.

**A/N: Well, that was something. Did you guys enjoy the Art History? I can't believe that I actually remembered all that stuff (especially the Modernism stuff which I haven't touched in at least six months). On a related note, unlike Luke in this story, I love Edouard Manet's work. I don't know what it is about Art History, but I just LOVE IT (if you knew me in real life that would be completely unexpected because I am a guy of math and science). And, I also apologize if there's an inconsistency with Alex's age that I said before in the story. I came up with that and I just had to write it because it seemed funny to me. Anyway, did you guys like this Bonus Chapter? Did you guys think it was funny, educational, and sweet? I hope so (or at least that you guys liked it). There's only two or three chapters of this story left until the sequel! Also, don't forget to review!**


	18. The Farewell

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Modern Family.**

**A/N: Here it is, the final chapter of the "Alex Trilogy" (though there is other development/tying up loose ends/opening up possibilities for things in the sequel/etc. in this chapter as well) and quite possibly the second-to-last or third-to-last chapter of this story before moving on to the ****_very_**** different-themed sequel. And with that, I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**Also, please review!**

I'm really going to miss her. She leaves for California, for pretty much for four years, in just a few weeks. All I know for sure is that she is loved, she will be missed, and that she will have all our support when she is in college. Just a few more weeks…

…Until that goodbye.

**Influence (Chapter 18)-The Farewell**

It's been four weeks since "Bucket Week" as I call it. That week contained some of the best times I ever spend with my family. And today is the day…

…The day Alex is leaving.

Her new student orientation session starts in three days, and so she's going today to make sure there aren't any issues and that she has a day or two to be able to settle in and meet her roommates (apparently, she was able to get the dorm that she will be in all year because she filled out a form at the _very_ beginning – like months ago – before she even told us what school she was going to). She made sure to choose the last possible session allowed to non-international and transfer students so she can stay with us as long as possible because the term starts only in a week for her.

Summer rehearsals for choir also started three weeks ago. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for three hours each day for seven total weeks, right until sophomore year begins for Manny, Sam, Reuben, and me in only four more weeks in comparison to Alex's one. Today is Friday, but Manny and I are excused from rehearsals to be able to see Alex off. Sam said he would miss us in rehearsal today, but hopes that we'll be alright.

Reuben, though, I think feels neglected or left out. Choir takes up so much time, that it's hard to make time to hang out with him. And even when we are free, we are so exhausted from each rehearsal that we just don't have the energy. However, Reuben and Sam have been hanging out quite a bit. And considering they live in relative proximity (Manny as well but is limited by the same restraints I am that _somehow_ don't interfere with Sam [at least not by that much, if any]). I'm relieved that he has _someone_ and doesn't feel like we abandoned him – God knows he felt abandoned enough after his assault at the beginning of the year right up until we ran into each other on the day I came out.

These past three weeks have _sucked_ for Manny and me because these were the last three weeks with Alex, and we were either tied up at rehearsal or are sleeping all day (while staying up all night because it's still Summer and our sleep schedules are fucked up beyond recognition already) to get the energy needed for the next rehearsal. It's like damned if you do, damned if you don't!

Today…is just a gloomy day in general. The sun is too hot (it _is_ still Summer) and bright, but it feels like there's a rain cloud over all of us. It's different than when Haley went to college – yeah, it was far but it was still easy _enough_ to drive over there in a few hours for whatever reason if needed. But, with Alex, we can't drive there. There is a real divide…and that divide happens to be the entire United States of America.

It's going to be hard, but maybe we're over-exaggerating a bit. After all, we have texting, phones, Skype, and FaceTime. Hell, even Alex talked with Haley over video chat when Haley was in college before getting kicked out (which I hate remembering because the Haley now is _not_ the same Haley as back then; I know I'm definitely not the same Luke as I was back then). It's not like we have to use only snail mail or email; I know we'll be fine.

The shared room between Haley and Alex is…feeling very empty. She didn't have much on the walls and stuff, but she had them decorated in a way that it did fill the room. She took at all down because she said she's going to need it at school to make it feel more like "home" for four years.

She told me one day that she was scared about living on campus. She said that there was this anxiety she has about the separation between the school and the home. She said it's scary knowing that the place where you're going to have to go to class every day and take exams and get a job for work study is all only a ten minute walk away. That is scary…

I mean, like, I can't imagine knowing that I am so close to the place where I have a test that means half of my final grade (apparently that's a thing in later years! What the fuck?!). I don't think I would be able to sleep! I totally get what Alex is feeling, and I hope that she can find a way to overcome that anxiety because I would assume it would be very difficult to live with…

The rest of the room looks the same, but most of the drawers are empty now. She never did have that many clothes to begin with, so she's taking most of them with her in two suitcases and one box that will be mailed in about a week once we have all the information necessary. Even Genevieve, her _My Sweet Companion_ doll that is developing a vaccine, the one that Dad got her a few years ago, is missing. This room feels sort-of barren, even with Haley's stuff still there.

I think Jess knows Alex is going somewhere. Alex had started packing a whole week ago (a bit too early in my opinion, but she wanted to have everything organized to her liking), and Jess started sleeping in her room two days after she had started. And she has been following Alex around a bit more often. If she really does know and it isn't just a coincidence, then that cat is really freaking smart…

I have to admit that I do miss waking up with Jess on my chest (though she doesn't do it _every_ night, she sleeps on me more often than not). But, I am happy that she is spending time with the other members of the family. I know she likes to sleep on Mom and Dad's bed during the day, and I know that Haley always spoils Jess with love any time she can. We all love her, especially Mom! Mom says she can't believe she was ever against Jess in the first place and that she's happy that I talked it out with her that day Dad accidentally let her out.

And not only is Mom happy, but I think Jess is too! We recently installed a cat door for her, and she is able to go outside in the back yard whenever she wants (except at night when we lock it when we make sure she's inside). We watch her sometimes; she likes to play with blades of grass that blow in the wind, she likes to hunt insects (which she can't grab – which I am _so_ thankful for because I _hate_ insects!), and she likes to chase the squirrels that are _way_ too fast for her to keep up with. That cat really likes to have fun! However…

…I think she would want a playmate, like another cat. I think she gets lonely sometimes when she isn't sleeping, especially when nobody is home. It wouldn't be _that_ much more trouble to get another one, either! She learned after only three weeks to use the backyard exclusively as a bathroom, she doesn't run around and knock things down, and she doesn't eat that much. Besides needing her shots and getting fixed soon (because she is still a bit too young for all that), we have no worries about her. I think that another cat, especially a girl cat, would be good for her. And especially with how she seems to know that Alex is going somewhere, she may be even _lonelier_…

We're having one last (early, because her flight is late tonight) family dinner with Alex until she comes home for the holidays in Winter Break. We're at the very same restaurant we went to on the day of her graduation.

"Alex." We hear. This dinner has been kind of silent; we are just enjoying each other's company. I look over to my right and see Lily standing.

"What is it Lily?" My sister asks, and I can tell Lily is holding something.

"I just want to give you this before you go." Lily says and walks up to Alex and gives her…what appears to be a card. "I love you, Alex. I'll miss you." Lily says, and I resist the urge to 'aww' with my Uncles and Gloria.

"Aww, thank you Lily. I love you and I'll miss you, too." Alex says and hugs Lily. Alex opens the card and she looks to be tearing up. She puts it down and hugs Lily once more.

"I didn't even know she made that. Did you, Cam?" Uncle Mitch asks, and Uncle Cam shakes his head. Wow, Lily. You're…a very smart five year old!

"I'm really going to miss seeing all of you almost every day. But, let's get real: it's the twenty-first century and it's easy to stay connected. Let's not hash this out. I love all of you, and let's start eating before Luke eats all the breadsticks again." Alex says.

"Hey!" I exclaim, already halfway done with one…

We're at the airport now. It's only us Dunphy's; everyone else had said their final goodbyes and given their last hugs and kisses while we were all at dinner. Uncle Cam was a little more emotional than everyone else, but neither he nor anyone else had cried…

…Until now.

Mom has been _really_ pouring the water works since we got here. I think she was just holding it in at the restaurant so she wouldn't cause a big scene. But now, this will be the last time she sees her daughter in person until _December_ when Fall Quarter (it feels so weird that she will be on the quarter system – I thought the Semester system was bad enough but the Quarter system just sounds like it has a _lot_ more work that it needs to have…).

I'm surprised _I_ haven't cried yet. I mean, I wore that stupid mask when Haley was leaving. I think it really is just that realization that we have technology to help and it actually isn't that big of an issue anymore.

"Hey, everyone. So, um, my flight is going to board soon. And, I just wanted to say one last time how much you all mean to me. Haley, you're my older sister. What can I say that we haven't said before? I'm going to miss you so much and I promise I'll try to relax once in a while and have some fun. Luke, I think I said it all at graduation. You're my hero. And Mom and Dad, thank you so much for being such awesome parents. I really do love you both and I am going to miss you two so much." Alex says, and it's really happening…

…She is really leaving. In less than an hour officially, but probably closer to twenty minutes is when she has to board.

She hugs each of us individually. None of us hangs on for too long. It's like the bandage; just rip it off and it'll be over.

"Alex." I say, and she looks at me.

"Yeah, Luke?" She asks, putting her carry-on bag on her shoulder.

"Just, promise to call if you need _anything_, even if it is just to talk and even if it is at eleven at night there and two in the morning here because of the time difference. I don't care. Just call." I say, and she laughs.

"Okay, Luke." She says.

"Just don't call me on mornings when I have exams!" Haley says, and we all laugh. I am still so proud of her for going back to college. Yeah, it's only a junior college, but if she really wanted to she can transfer to a four-year after.

"Now boarding: Flight 274 to San Francisco." The message calls. What? We should still have like fifteen minutes!

"I guess that's my flight. It's…time to go." Alex says before turning around and looking at us.

"I'll call you guys when I land. Talk to you soon." She says before walking to the gate and getting her plane ticket checked. She looks back at us and waves one last time before going in…and still just ripping the bandage off to not prolong the pain.

Goodbye, Alex. We know we'll talk to you soon!

Doesn't mean we still won't miss you, though…

**A/N: Well, it's done! I think the next chapter is the last (unless I can think of an extra idea for a Bonus Chapter so I can end on an even twenty chapters). I don't have much to say here; everything else will either be said next time or the one after. Until then, guys! Also, don't forget to review!**


	19. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Modern Family.**

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Here's the final chapter of this story! It's just an epilogue that is pretty much summarizing everything that happened and getting some closure on a few things. However, FOR INFORMATION ABOUT THE SEQUEL, PLEASE READ THE ENTIRE FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE IN ITS ENTIRETY! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this epilogue.**

**Also, please review!**

"I'll call you guys when I land. Talk to you soon." She says before walking to the gate and getting her plane ticket checked. She looks back at us and waves one last time before going in…and still just ripping the bandage off to not prolong the pain.

Goodbye, Alex. We know we'll talk to you soon!

Doesn't mean we still won't miss you, though…

**Influence (Chapter 19)-Epilogue**

I'm happy.

These past few months have been some of the best of my life. In such a short amount of time, I went from a miserable, closeted, bi-emotional asexual to a singing, open, _happy_, bi-emotional asexual. I rekindled my friendship with an amazing dude in Reuben, and I got a best friend in Sam.

My sister Alex has gone off to college, on the other side of the nation in California, at UC Berkeley. I miss her, but I am so proud of her. She told me I'm her hero in her graduation speech, but she's one of mine.

I do miss my sister. We all do. But, we're getting by. We talk to her around every other day. She hasn't had any sort of trouble yet or needing to call at two in the morning except for three weeks ago when she was stressing out about midterms. She called me, specifically. I couldn't really help, but I listened. And I guess that was enough because she got the grades back last week and she got an A- on them all. She was so proud of that! I'm happy she wasn't stressed that she didn't get a perfect A. She'll do fine on finals in three weeks; I'm sure of it.

A few weeks before last school year ended, my eldest sister Haley also got a job, which she officially started during her Summer break, which just so happens when my mother found herself a job working with Grandpa Jay in his closets business. And Haley, I think, is already looking into transferring to a university (only a year into a junior college for an Associate's degree) so she can get a Bachelor's. I bet she'll go into Business like Mom did, too.

Summer was…relatively calm compared to how the end of freshman year went. I mean, I went through a lot of crap! Realizing my sexuality, coming out, allergic reactions, searching for a missing cat, dealing with a friend, and quite a bit more small things…

But all that was then, and this is now. Sophomore year, which has been going on for a month, so far has been great. I'm learning more and more Spanish, I'm still in math a year higher than my grade level, my grades are still top marks (though I am having a little trouble in Chemistry – science is just not my thing, but I am still managing a solid, but low-solid, A) and I'm loving choir.

Summer rehearsals for choir were tough and tedious at times, but they really prepared me for the music. This year, Mr. Turner is trying something different; he using recent music from pop culture, such as Adele, Five for Fighting (I may or may not have suggested that since Alex sang one of their songs at our first Bucket Day), and other such artists. It's also weird having it after all my other classes in a "seventh" period, but it's only an hour later. Overall, I'm loving choir. Manny and Sam are, too! Reuben is even thinking about auditioning for junior year!

But no matter how hard it was last year, especially the end of it, I wouldn't change anything at all. It's because I came out that I was able to be happy as well as getting my friend Reuben back. It's because of Jess going missing that Mom realized she loves that. It was because of that allergic reaction that I got an amazing friend in Sam as well as learning to always have my epi-pen near me at all times.

And, it's because of realizing my sexuality that all this was even able to happen. If I had just ignored it, I would not only still be miserable, I never would have come out for those things to happen. And I wouldn't have been in the right mental state to even think of taking Jess to the vet. And I wouldn't have gotten my act together…which means Haley wouldn't have gone back to school…which means I wouldn't have been Alex's hero and she might not have had the courage to go all the way to California for college and she might've settled for a local school.

My change, my acceptance of who I am, influenced everyone. And everyone has influenced me right back. I wouldn't be out if it wasn't for my awesome family. And my awesome family wouldn't be as awesome if, according to them, it wasn't for me accepting myself. So, it's very circular. I wouldn't be the _man_ I am today if it wasn't for their influence or my influence on them.

It if it wasn't for that circular influence, I would still be the same miserable, immature, confused kid I was during last Summer when we took that RV trip and failed math. But I'm not that kid anymore. I'm still Luke Dunphy, but I'm a different Luke Dunphy.

I'm happy.

**THE END**

**A/N: So, like I said, READ THIS ENTIRE AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR IMPORTANT INFORMATION ABOUT THE SEQUEL! But first, I'd like to write the final comments about **_**this**_** story before the sequel.**

**First, I'd like to thank each and every one of who you has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. This story would not be what it is without all of you. I got inspiration and the determination to continue and come up with new ideas because of all your support. You guys have helped me so much with my writing skill and confidence. I cannot thank you enough for that.**

**Second, regarding the title of this story. I originally planned, like when I was still on Ch. 2 and didn't have any sort of plot back then, to have something **_**completely**_** different and less complicated than what this story became. Obviously…that didn't happen. But, I was able to make the title of the story relevant in the epilogue. So, sorry if the title seemed…**_**off**_** until now (and if it still does [which it probably does…]).**

**Third, I'm glad you all liked this story! I hope you enjoyed this small epilogue (and I apologize for not being able to come up with another Bonus Chapter – I used up all the extra things I could think of on stuff in previous chapters). I hope you all leave a review on this story before going over to the sequel and reading and reviewing that. Now, what we've all been waiting for…**

**Fourth, THE SEQUELl! I have A LOT to say about this sequel, SO PLEASE READ THIS! **

**One, it is a crossover. Yes, I know what you're thinking, but would help with what I'm doing. That's why I set this story in New York; it's a crossover with Law and Order: Special Victims Unit (that's all I'll say for now because I don't want to spoil). The story itself is called "Justifiable." YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE SVU SHOW TO FOLLOW THE STORY. I have come up with a plot that it would only add to the experience if you did, but it is not necessary in any way, shape, or form. I could do this plot without SVU, but I thought it would be fun to do SVU because it is one of my favorite shows (and because SVU is so freaking awesome!).**

**Two, it is **_**not**_** in the crossover section. This is for one reason: nobody reads the crossover section. It would be nice to have the character filter for SVU, but I don't have that if not in the crossover section. This is a sacrifice I am making so I could get "Justifiable" out to more readers, plain and simple.**

**Three, the plot basis is actually within this story. It's a very forgettable detail (mentioned only a few times anyway) if you haven't read this story from the beginning in a while, but I have had it planned for quite a while and made sure to leave that plot point unresolved (or mentioned) because of it.**

**Four, it is not only in Luke's P.O.V. The first chapter isn't (most, if not the rest, will be, though); you'll see whose P.O.V. it is in when you read it. **

**Five, I have some more logistical information about the SVU stuff and related information in the final A/N of that first chapter. However, I will say one last thing about it: the first chapter, and potentially the second, will be pushing the "T" rating of that story. Any subsequent chapters of that story will not be.**

**Six, THE SEQUEL IS UP RIGHT NOW! REVIEW THIS STORY THEN GO, GO, GO! :D**

**I really hope you give "Justifiable" a chance. Though it's a crossover, it still focused on Modern Family with some SVU thrown in. The plot will be great (not to sound **_**too**_** conceited), and…it'll be fun! And with that…**

…**Thank you all for reading! See you guys later! Also, don't forget to review!**


End file.
